The Merge
by JamesLefay1
Summary: An ancient vampire from our world is thrust into the Dragon Ball Z universe. He challenges the greatest fighters, all in hope to face Goku, the one who's power touched him from so far away. He'd stop at nothing to crush him and rule this new earth. He would build a world without the monsters who robbed him of his beloved. But the others still stand in his way.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

His love, his one true love of one thousand years was taken from him. In a fit of rage and anguish he took out the families of those responsible for his wife's death. With justice served he felt he had nothing left to live for.

He was too old a vampire for the sun's rays to hurt him on earth, but if he got close enough to the sun he would die. He looked up the sky and focused all his mental powers into making him shoot up. He felt the power surge through him and he looked up. "I'll join you soon, Jillie." He shot straight up, his body soaring through the air like a rocket, and the force causing his body to ache. He knew he was getting close, he could feel the end coming.

Something caught his attention. The higher he rose he heard whispers, names he'd never heard before. He went higher and the voices became clear: Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, Cell, Gohan…the list went on. Each name was followed by a smell; it enticed him. What were these names? What were the smells? He had to know. He could feel a pull on his body, but he allowed himself to be pulled in, and he landed in a world he'd never imagined. Sevrin brushed himself off and looked around. The ground was warm, and the sights and smells enticed him further. The world was covered with large floating gems, and he could feel power emanating from all around him. His mind caught the thoughts of others, thousands upon thousands of others. Different languages, different species…he was fascinated.


	2. Chapter 2 Masters of Hell

Out of all the voices and thoughts two stuck out from the crowd. They were both savage, primal even. Surprisingly enough, the smells he noticed earlier, two of them were near. He moved along the strange terrain and found two…beings having a fight. Sevrin stared at them. They were different in color and size but they each handled themselves well, and they moved with a speed that he could barely keep up with, but the longer he watched them, the more accustomed to their speed he became. He wanted to move like that. He used his advanced telepathy to gain insight. He could hear their thoughts across the plains. _Hmm…they were evil…well, so am I, by all accounts, and they were slain by a father and son duo…Goku and Gohan…such strange names…but I can't get an accurate picture of them from their minds…maybe they're blocking that part out…I must see more._ Sevrin walked up towards Cell and Freiza, spellbound by what he saw. Cell loomed over Frieza, his green and black body standing tall and muscular. Cell had wings, more like insect wings, and they touched just behind his knee caps. Sevrin also noticed what looked like the tip of a large tail inserted between the wings.

Sevrin cast an eye to Frieza. Frieza was short, really short, but had an impressive physique and a long tail. His white skin shone bright against the eerie sunlight of the strange world he now inhabited. Sevrin also noticed one more thing. They each had a halo over their heads. Sevrin walked up to them, his dark red eyes scanning them excitedly. Frieza looked him over. "Who are you?" Sevrin knelt down to look at him, running his hands over the halo. Frieza slapped his hands away. "What are you doing?"

Sevrin smiled and brushed off his muscle shirt. "What are you?"

Frieza looked at Cell and then looked at Sevrin. "I'm Frieza, Emperor of the Universe!"

Cell chuckled. "Well, you used to be. Before Goku killed you." Frieza shot him an intense look and Cell raised his hands in defeat. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. To answer your next question, I am Cell, the embodiment of Perfection."

Freiza looked at Sevrin and pointed his finger at him. "Who the hell are you to interrupt our sparring match?"

Sevrin smiled. "I'm Sevrin. And…where am I?"

Cell rolled his eyes. "We're in hell, my friend, hence the halos. Can't you see them?" Sevrin nodded. "And what are you, Sevrin?"

Sevrin crossed his arms over his massive chest. "I'm a vampire. I'm a little over one thousand years old. How old are you?"

Cell shrugged. "I'm not sure. Freiza, how old are you?"

"My age is irrelevant," he said. "What age are you from?"

Sevrin shrugged. "2016? What age do you mean?"

Frieza shook his head. "Go away. You're interrupting our match!" Sevrin shook his head, disgusted by Frieza's lack of interest.

Cell looked him over. "You seem strong, physically, that is. How about we test him Frieza? It would make for an interesting diversion."

Frieza shook his head. "He's not worth my time." Sevrin glared at him. _Not worth his time? I'll show him_. Sevrin vanished and Frieza looked around in shock, even Cell looked around. "Where did he go? I can't sense his ki at all…" Sevrin appeared and kneed Frieza as hard as he could in the gut. Frieza's eyes snapped open in shock and he gripped his gut, a sound of sheer pain and agony escaping his lips. Cell stared in equal shock; his superior abilities failed him in identifying Sevrin's location. Frieza dropped to his knees. "So…strong…" Sevrin moved away from him and looked to Cell, who towered over him.

"Am I worth your time now, little man?" Sevrin asked.

Cell merely nodded. A small smile creased his light purlple lips as he got into his stance. "Come on, Sevrin." Sevrin smiled and remained still. Cell shook with frustration and charged at him. Sevrin side stepped him easily and grabbed him by his wings, slamming him down on the ground and delivering a barrage of kicks and punches on him. Cell managed to spin around and block his face, but Sevrin would not stop, and the frenzied look in his eyes made Cell shutter. Even as another creature, Sevrin could hear his thoughts. _His punches feel just like Goku's! How can someone be this strong! He just appeared out of nowhere and now he's beating me like a chump! Can a vampire be this strong?_ Sevrin noticed he hit him hard enough to draw blood. He stopped the assault and put his finger on the blood, and raised it to his lips, giving it a quick lick. Cell's blood sent a massive surge of power through his vampric veins, and he rolled off, being lost in the rapture of Cell's power. After a moment Sevrin shot up, the blood powering him up like nothing he'd ever felt before. He scanned the area and Frieza ran at him; he grabbed Frieza's fist and brought him to his knees. He grabbed Sevrin's hand. "What is this power?"

Sevrin grinned. "I've had some of Cell's power. And it's glorious. I can only imagine how you taste." Frieza shot a blast at Sevrin, but thanks to his new found speed he dodged the blast and tossed Frieza away. "That was clever Frieza. I'll give you that."

Frieza scurried across the ground to Cell, helping him up and whispering attack plans. Cell listened with interest, for he wanted to make Sevrin pay for embarrassing him so. Sevrin smiled, baring his fangs and beckoning them to attack. Cell looked at Frieza, nodded, and split off in opposite directions, shooting blasts at Sevrin. Thanks to the memories of Cell's blood, Sevrin was able to anticpate the attack, and he used his mental powers to slow the blasts to a halt. Cell and Frieza stared in shock as Sevrin stepped in between the blasts and scolded them with a wag of his finger. "That's quite clever how you do that," he began, "However, I am a fast learner, and I've learned quite a few things from you already, Cell."

Cell pointed his finger at him. "How dare you wag your pathetic little finger at me! I'll crush you where you stand!" Cell charged at him with an assault of knees, kicks, and punches. Sevrin blocked them easily and returned the attacks with equal fervor, but he used his own style to attack. Cell was shoved back and Sevrin vanished again, but this time he appeared behind Cell and gave him the fierce knee to his back. Cell stumbled forward and his eyes bulged with surprise. He lay on the ground, ravaged by searing pain. Sevrin propped his foot on Cell's back, striking a pose for Frieza. "Come little man, don't bore me now!"

Frieza's eyes narrowed and he nodded. "If you want my full power so be it." Frieza got into a stance and belted out a fierce scream. Sevrin watched in awe as a purple flame engulfed Frieza. His muscles grew larger and small veins grew from them. After a few moments Frieza was fully sculpted and dark purple sparks ran through the purple flame that surrounded him. Frieza laughed. "Now it's time to end this!" He vanished and Sevrin closed his eyes. There was something familiar about what Frieza was doing. He replayed a memory in his mind. Cell had used this tactic against a young boy named Gohan as a means of defeating him, but Gohan was smart, and evaded it. Sevrin couldn't believe how great the memories were, but there was something else that caught his attention. Sevrin could feel something rising from deep within him, a strange cooling sensation. It started from his gut and worked through to his arms and hands. The cool sensation manifested into a blue energy fizzle.

Sevrin looked down at his hands with shock. He could feel Frieza getting near; he turned to meet him and raised his hands, the cool sensation branching out like bolts of lightning as it hit Frieza dead on. He was slowed, but kept coming. Sevrin bared his fangs in anger and the lightning bolt like sparks turned into a solid beam, and it Frieza flying back. Sevrin's mouth dropped. _What did I just do? I raised my hand to him and that blue blast shot out and sent him flying..._

Frieza gritted his teeth and pushed himself off the ground. "What are you!" he screamed. "How do you possess so much power?"

Sevrin grinned and looked down to Cell, who still had the wind knocked out of him. "Now…let me see if this improved too…" He focused on Cell's body and he lifted up.

Cell shook his head and snapped out of it. "Wha…what is this? Release me!" Sevrin tightened the grip and Cell grunted in pain. "I said release me!"

Sevrin chuckled. "I will do much better than that, my friend. I'm going to use my favorite move on you." He pointed his finger at Frieza. "Cell, attack him for me." He released the hold and Cell landed on his feet. He laughed at first, but something happened.

Cell's body reacted faster than his mind and charged at Frieza. Sevrin watched with pure joy as Cell beat Frieza like a chump, all the while Cell had no control over his actions. "Do you like it Cell? I call it blood play. Since I have your blood I can control you. We're bonded now. Looks like your perfect form of yours isn't all that perfect, is it?" Bored with the display Sevrin released Cell and vanished. They both looked for him, but both were physically too weak to continue on. Sevrin materialized before them and gave them each several devastating knees to the gut and they collapsed before him. Sevrin tossed his long blonde hair back and his dark red eyes scanned them anxiously. "I suggest you yield," Sevrin warned. Cell and Frieza looked at each other and nodded. "Now…tell me…who is this Goku? You say I hit like him? He vanquished you didn't he?" They looked at each other again, shock playing their faces. Sevrin's eyes narrowed and he bared his fangs. "Answer me!"

Cell nodded. "Yes…he defeated Frieza and then he defeated me some seven years later, well, his son defeated me. I was programmed to kill him, and the rest of the world of course."

Sevrin ran the events of Cell's life through his mind. "Yes…I can see that. So this is Hell...but I can still sense…" He stopped, sensing a powerful energy. He looked around yet saw nothing. "That's him…it has to be…I must have that power…"

Cell nodded. "If you kill him, you'd be the strongest warrior in the universe."

"Universe?" Sevrin asked. "The universe?" Cell nodded. "Thank you for your information. Now I must go…I hunger…and you can't sate my appetite." He focused on the energy spike and found it to be closer than he thought. He smiled and vanished in a puff of smoke. Frieza and Cell stared at the spot where Sevrin was, wondering how such a newcomer could vanquish them so easily, and how Sevrin learned how to do so much in so short a time. Could he be the one to finally vanquish their arch nemesis? They could only hope.


	3. Chapter 3 Inquiry

A tremor of panic passed through the various stages of Otherworld. The only other time a blatant attack was carried out against HFIL was orchestrated by Kid Buu, the most ferocious opponent ever seen until Goku banded with the people of earth and destroyed Buu with a Spirt Bomb. Buu was of that realm, so his arrival in HFIL was unexpected but not impossible. Sevrin's arrival was something unheard of.

Both the Supreme Kai, and King Yemma were completely baffled by Sevrin's attack on Cell and Frieza. Both Kai and Yemma could not feel Sevrin's energy; that was a first for them. Even dead, Cell and Frieza still had their perspective power levels, Sevrin was like a wraith.

Supreme Kai went to interview them, maybe, just maybe they'd tell him more than they did King Yemma. Cell and Frieza had recovered, but their egos were still sorely beaten. Cell looked at Supreme Kai and shook his head. "I've told you everything I know, now leave me alone!" Supreme Kai looked at him and smiled, brushing his long white hair away from his face and moving towards Frieza.

Frieza pointed his finger at him. "You've got some nerve coming here to ask me redundant questions." For some reason Frieza seemed less intense, he was intent on finding out why.

Supreme Kai smiled and looked him over. "What did this Sevrin tell you?"

Frieza rolled his eyes. "He said that he was over one thousand years old, and that we could not sate his appetite, whatever that means…"

Cell looked at Frieza. "He's also said he's a vampire, don't forget that Frieza. Or the fact that he drank some of my blood…"

Supreme Kai looked up at him. "He drank your blood?"

Cell glared at him again. "Did I stutter?"

Supreme Kai shook his head. "No, you didn't." He cast an eye back to Frieza, who seemed irritated.

"What difference does it make?" Freiza started. "He danced around us like we were nothing…I've never been so humiliated…well…aside from being defeated by a monkey like Goku."

"Agreed," Cell said, crossing his arms, "And his runt of a son…"

Supreme Kai nodded and gave them a bow. "Thank you for all your cooperation. I wish you a full recovery."

Cell narrowed his eyes. "I hate overt politeness."

Supreme Kai could only smile as he quickly withdrew from them. Though he was strong himself, he was nowhere near their level, nor could he take on Sevrin…but that left another question. He moved back over to them. "Did he say anything else?"

Cell straightened. "Yes. We mentioned that Goku had defeated us before and that he'd be the strongest warrior in the universe if he could, somehow defeat him."

Supreme Kai nodded. "So he knows about Goku?"

"Don't be so naïve," Cell sneered, "Who doesn't?" Supreme Kai nodded. Just then, a spike of sinister energy touched him. He looked disturbed, and they noticed. "You feel it too, don't you? He's a quick study, Sevrin is. He's managed to take what little power he took from me and improved upon it. I'd say Goku has his hands full." Supreme Kai flew off, panicked that something so sinister unfolded so quickly. He had to see Goku. He blew out a sigh and focused on Goku's thoughts. "Goku…it's the Supreme Kai. Can we talk?"


	4. Chapter 4 Champion of Hell

Sevrin flew with enhanced speed through Otherworld, looking for someone to try his new abilities on. Cell and Frieza were no fun, so he had to find someone stronger than them. If he lost, he lost. He'd adapt and get stronger. As he flew a tall man with green skin and a white turban appeared from nowhere. Sevrin staggered back. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm Pikon, and you're not supposed to be here. This is a restricted area." Sevrin couldn't help but grin. "Restricted area? This is all open. There's no signs, no crime scene tape, nothing. How could I know?"

Pikkon looked at Sevrin with an annoyed expression. "You talk too much."

Sevrin's grin remained. "Oh really, is that a challenge?"

Pikkon rolled his eyes. "Something about you seems familiar…"

Sevrin grinned, baring his fangs. "What seems familiar?"

Pikkon looked at the fangs and nodded. "Oh, you're the vampire I've heard so much about. How interesting."

Sevrin nodded. "I am. My name is Sevrin. I think you should know that I just defeated Cell and Frieza. I wouldn't chance a fight with me if I were you." Pikkon drifted towards him, his eyes narrowing and his fists clenching. "I've defeated Cell, Frieza, and King Cold all by myself, but that's beside the point. You're a danger to order around here. I won't have that." Sevrin raised one of his finely formed eyebrows and cracked his knuckles. "You do want a fight."

Sevrin nodded. "A fight it is." They looked at each other and nodded, descending down to the ground. Their power began swirl around them, the air thinning as their power increased. Sevrin cracked his neck and knuckles and moved back, giving Pikkon some room to get into his stance.

Pikkon removed his weighted clothing, revealing a blue tunic and his white pants. He grinned. "It's been a while since I've had a real challenge. Don't disappoint me."

Sevrin got into his Wing Chun stance and smiled. "Oh, I won't." Pikkon led the assault with a barrage of punches and kicks. Sevrin easily evaded, the new power in his veins allowing him to move with speed he'd never had before. He returned the attacks with equal fervor, but each attack seemed to drain him a little, and he had to work harder to continue his defense. Pikkon noticed his subtle wavering and continued on. Each of Pikkon's attacks grew more intense, and Sevrin's ability to keep up with him grew slimmer. Sevrin made a realization too late, his new power, though great, was also too raw to use effectively. Essentially he was still 'mortal' and his power waned. Pikkon's power remained constant. Sevrin broke the assault and charged with his own, trying to damage Pikkon enough to make him submit.

Admitedly, Pikkon was surprised by Sevrin's sheer strength, but then again, Goku was strong too, he wasn't totally shocked. Pikkon countered each attack with ease and it made Sevrin more frustrated. Sevrin became sloppy, his punches and kicks flailing wild and unruly. Pikkon broke through the offense and beat Sevrin down with a vicious combo. Sevrin bled from his nose, mouth, and neck as Pikkon continued. Pikkon ended the combo by grabbing him and throwing him into a nearby ice mountain. Sevrin slammed hard against the ice, the pain radiating through his body, and his eyes shut tight in pain. _Damn this guy is strong…I wish I'd trained more…this guy might kill me…_ Pikkon got into position for one of his signature moves. He smiled. "You're a gifted fighter, Sevrin. I'll give you that. But your lack of training with your new power is your downfall. I must end this. Hyper Tornado!"

Sevrin watched in awe as Pikkon turned into a giant tornado. At the center of this cruel mass of wind was Pikkon, glowing with energy. He charged straight for him. Sevrin summoned the last of his power and waited for the right moment. Pikkon was almost on him, and as soon as he was range, Sevrin pushed himself off the ice and ducked to the left, barely dodging Pikkon's attack. Sevrin watched as the attack utterly destroyed the mountain. He couldn't help but admire its destruction. He knew his power was waning, but he had to see if he could summon more. He let the energy flow from his core and it spread all over his body. He felt his muscles tighten, his fangs growing longer, and his energy spiraling faster and faster around him. He looked to Pikkon, who stood before him, also bleeding from the shards of ice. "You've impressive energy, Sevrin."

Sevrin nodded and got into his stance once more. "I'm not done yet."

Pikkon shook his head. "If you surrender I'll make it quick."

Sevrin glared at him. "Not a chance."

Pikkon shrugged. "Fine. With this you die. And you won't dodge it, this I promise." He vanished and hit Sevrin in the gut, making his red eyes bulge wide in pain. Pikkon leapt back for a moment and his body seemed to catch on fire. "Burning Shoot!" He hit Sevrin with the fierce combo he had in his arsenal. Sevrin tried to block but again, Pikkon's speed was too much. Each strike hit perfectly and it sent Sevrin flying back. Pikkon got into his stance and a did a rushed version of his Thunder Flash. He would not have Sevrin evade again. "Thunder Flash!" Sickeningly hot flames spewed from Pikkon's hands and chased Sevrin as he flew.

Sevrin had only moments to think. He quickly went through the memories of cells in his body and found Piccolo's New Namek. He needed more time to accumulate that much energy for the transport…he went through the small amount of Goku cells. He could see the fight with Pikkon, and in turn, saw a way around the attack, though it would be tricky. He focused his power on Pikkon's location and transported behind him. Pikkon watched as the blast seemed to wipe out Sevrin for good. Sevrin focused his new power on his speed and gave Pikkon a combo of his own. First he hit Pikkon with the vicious knee, and then sent him flying forwards with a barrage of punches. Pikkon caught his balance and fired a small series of blasts at Sevrin. Sevrin focused on the location again and vanished.

Pikkon stood in awe. "How the…" He looked around. "He escaped! With that little amount of power! How?!" Pikkon took a step forward but fell to his knees, he didn't realize how much Sevrin's last combo hurt him. By all accounts he did defeat Sevrin, and even made him retreat, but he did not kill Sevrin. And he had no desire to report his failure to King Yemma.


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening

Sevrin landed hard, his face buried in the ground. His body was ravaged in pain. He couldn't believe how easily he was defeated by Pikkon. _Weak! Pathetic! I can't believe I was defeated so easily! If only I could tap into this power that I took from Cell. I need training…I need to train and hone my skills, just like in the old days when I was in seclusion…I can master this, it just takes time. And here I have nothing but time._

Sevrin cast his gaze to the sky, observing three suns. He scratched his head. _Three suns…how is this possible…but it does explain the lush vegetation. The green man, is this where he comes from?_ He moved along, feeling his body heal slowly. The healing process felt strange to him. His body used to heal quickly, scrapes, cuts and bruises healed in a matter of moments, but after having Cell's blood it seems he reverted back to normal…he pondered that. Then it hit him. _Of course…after that I hadn't fed…how careless of me…I wonder if I can find a meal here but I also couldn't channel that power during a fight could I do that without feeding?…_ He found what looked like a riverbank, crystal clear waters reflecting Namek's green sky. He could see all the way to the bottom. He couldn't do that in his world. He smiled as a large fish shot up from the water to him. It jumped up at him, chomping away with sharp teeth. Sevrin raised an eyebrow and grabbed it by the bottom lip, feeling the fish bite into his fingers. It stung, but not enough to make him drop it. He looked it over. A huge fish, larger than anything he'd seen on his earth. He shook his head and slung it back into the water. "He he, hostile tuna…" Sevrin could hear footfalls behind. He turned and was met by a tall green man, like Piccolo. He grinned; he'd always wanted to face one.

"You are a stranger here…" said the man, his voice cold and cruel.

Sevrin merely bowed. "I am Sevrin, and I am just visiting. I must say, you have a beautiful place here."

The man nodded, but he did not trust Sevrin. He could feel the sinister energy emanating from him. "You've an evil energy about you. Don't cause trouble or you'll answer to me!"

Sevrin staggered back in surprise. "A challenge? You're going to challenge me just like that?" The man staggered back as well. "I had no intention of fighting you, but if you want a fight I'll happily give you one."

The young Namekian shook his head. "I didn't say that, I just said don't cause trouble."

Sevrin nodded, feeling the energy pulse from the young man. Sevrin grinned. "Your planet's three suns are amazing…that must explain your amazing plants…"

The namekian's stoic expression remained. "Yes…"

Sevrin could see the doubt in the young man's eyes. He would have to fight him. Sevrin blew out a sigh. "It's a pity. I was hoping to spare you considerable pain."

The young man shook his head and got into his stance. "I knew you weren't interested in our world." The young Namekian got into his stance. "I am Zolan, warrior of Namek, and you will not hurt our people!" He, like the others before him, let out a fierce cry and his power spiked and engulfed him like fire. The energy spiraled faster and faster as it changed from white to green. He looked at Sevrin with cold, intense eyes. "Show me what you've got, stranger."

Sevrin nodded and went through Cell's memories and found him charging up his power. He tried it. He got into Cell's charge up stance and focused his power like he did with Pikkon. This time was different. Sevrin's power exploded, and he felt his body change. His muscles grew larger, his long blonde hair turned ashy as it grew past the middle of his back. Sevrin let out another scream and his fangs grew out, spiraling down half and inch and his cold red eyes turned black.

Zolan's eyes widened at Sevrin's new appearance. He waited for Sevrin to complete his transformation. For, he could tell he was not finished, and he wanted to defeat him at his best. Just for a moment, his thoughts drifted on his ancestor, Nail. Nail was the strongest Namekian alive, and he served then Grand Elder Guru with distinction. He wanted to preserve the memory, and wanted to serve the new Grand Elder Moori with the same distinction. He watched as Sevrin's skin turned grey, and black veins spread through his body. For a moment he felt fear, but regained his composure as Sevrin lowered his arms and looked at him with his cold, lifeless black eyes. Sevrin smiled a fang filled grin. "Now, let's begin."

Zolan cracked his neck and knuckles and vanished. Sevrin's senses were even sharper than before, and he could hear Zolan's movements with eerie clarity. The swish of his clothes echoed in the air and Sevrin moved in that direction, meeting Zolan with a hard elbow to the chest and sending him flying back. Zolan got up and brushed off the dust from his clothes.

"You're strong," Zolan started, "But strength alone doesn't win a battle." Sevrin could also hear his thoughts with equal clarity, he didn't believe those words. Sevrin cracked his knuckles and beckoned him to attack.

"Show me where my strength is lacking," Sevrin teased. Zolan fired a barrage of green ki blasts at Sevrin. They hit him with full force and Sevrin allowed them. The blasts tingled against his grey skin, but they didn't hurt like Pikkon's blasts. Dust flew from the blasts that fell to his feet.

As the dust settled, Zolan's eyes widened at Sevrin's unscathed appearance. A cold, demonic laugh bellowed from Sevrin's lips as he looked at Zolan. "You lack the skill to use that power properly. That properly stems from a lack of proper opponents. I'll rectify that for you now. Defend yourself." Zolan nodded and Sevrin ran at him. Zolan couldn't believe Sevrin's speed; he could see three of him! Sevrin reached Zolan and pummeled him with force he wasn't aware he had. Zolan tried to defend himself against Sevrin's onslaught, but his inexperience with high speed opponents rendered him wide open. Sevrin hit him with his favorite combo, Shadow Strike. He invented that move for his students, all those years ago. The Shadow Strike was a vicious combo of knees, fists, and elbows; the hardest parts of the body, converging on the opponent in devastating form. First he hit Zolan with a barrage of elbows, weakening his ability to block. Secondly, he hit Zolan's core with a barrage of knees and punches. Zolan buckled and flinched with each blow, but despite the purple blood spewing from his mouth, he tried to block. Blocking however would not protect him from Shadow Strike's final move. Sevrin vanished and continued the assault all over Zolan's body, his speed so fast he seemed like a shadow zipping all around him. Zolan crumpled to the ground, his body ravaged by searing pain. Sevrin reappeared, his cold black eyes scanning Zolan methodical precision.

"Don't feel too bad, Zolan. I was humbled not too long ago. But as the victor of my battle said, I lacked the discipline to use my power properly. I reached deep within myself and found the power I needed. But there is one thing you can give me, Zolan."

Zolan looked up at him, his eyes closing tight with pain but opening to look at him. "…what is that?"

Sevrin's fang toothed grin returned and he used his fierce telekinetic powers to make Zolan rise from the ground and levitate towards him. Zolan fought with his last ounce of strength to fight, but Sevrin's 'grasp' was too much. Sevrin drew him close and bit into his neck, draining enough blood to satisfy his appetite, but not enough to kill him. Zolan's heartbeat slowed to a dangerous level and he stopped. Sevrin marveled in the young man's blood, the marvelous things he saw, the colors, the young man's power coursed through him. He could see further into Zolan's blood than he had anyone else. Maybe it was because of how deep the Namekians were to their lineage, but he could see all the way to one called Nail, and Grand Elder Guru. Power and knowledge, all rolled into a whole line of sons and brothers. It made Sevrin smile. He would take this young man to his village and show them their folly. The village would know of Sevrin's might, and he'd make sure for them to contact Goku and let him know.

The only other thing to think about would be how to take Zolan back. Sevrin thought about dragging him back by his collar, but had too much respect for the young man's attempts to do that. He used his power to keep him floating, and used the knowledge he attained to take him directly to the village. The walk took ten minutes, and the assemblage of fellow Namekians made Sevrin grin. "Home sweet home, eh Zolan?" One of them, shorter than Zolan, ran to a large, insect shaped hut. The young man came out with an older Namekian. He adorned a red vest and a large walking stick. His eyes scanned Sevrin and Zolan nervously.

"Zolan!"

Sevrin released him and crossed his arms. "He has potential, but he needs proper training. You should let him venture out more. But that's beside the point. The point is, I've bested you're most powerful warrior."

"Grand Elder Moori…" Zolan muttered. "Please…run…"

Moori's eyes narrowed. "Please…don't hurt him further…"

Sevrin grinned. "Don't worry, Elder. I won't. I do have a message for you. Deliver this to Goku. Tell him Sevrin is coming to dethrone him."

Moori nodded quickly, afraid of angering Sevrin further. Sevrin merely nodded and vanished. Moori and the others rushed around Zolan, quickly starting on a mass healing effort to fix him up.

Moori looked up to the sky, silently praying to Goku, hoping his mind was strong enough to reach either Goku or the Supreme Kai. Moori could still feel Sevrin's sinister energy, and it hung heavy on the village. Could anyone stop Sevrin and this new form of his?


	6. Chapter 6 Pikkon's Shame

Pikkon stood with his head bowed before King Yemma, ashamed of his failure in defeating Sevrin.

King Yemma towered over him, pointing his large finger at him. "Pikkon, what happened? You had him!"

Pikkon merely nodded. "I know…" King Yemma looked him over and sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Pikkon, tell me again how he escaped."

At last, Pikkon straightened. "I was about to use my Thunder Flash Technique on him and he caught me off guard with a desperate combo.. It…it momentarily blinded me…when I regained my vision he was gone…I couldn't feel his energy either…"

King Yemma slammed his fists on his massive desk. "Alright…that means we have to double our efforts, talk to Frieza and Cell again, do whatever you have to do! I want him found before he ventures into the mortal realm! Imagine what he could do to unsuspecting mortals!" Pikkon nodded and got ready to pinpoint Sevrin's ki.

"I'm afraid it's worse than that," came a voice from behind Pikkon. Pikkon turned; it was The Supreme Kai! He bowed in respect. The Kai returned it. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Pikkon. I hear you fought valiantly. But I'm afraid I received a message from Moori…Sevrin attacked New Namek…" The three stared at each other; the tension streaking the air like steam. King Yemma looked him over.

"Sevrin is among the living…destined for earth…" The Kai nodded. "What should we do?"

The Kai ran his finger over his chin. "I'm going to warn Dende and the others, let them know that this monster has broken free...I'll also tell Goku to be ready. If I know Goku, he'll be training. He'll be ready for him." The Kai wasn't completely sure. Goku was the strongest fighter on Earth, but could he defeat Sevrin? He had one option left. Consult Elder Kai. He focused on his home planet, The Planet of the Kais, and in an instant, was there. There sat Elder Kai, sitting in his spot in the grass, whistling a tune with marginal difficulty. Supreme Kai smiled and walked up to him. "Elder Kai," he began.

Elder Kai looked to him, his eyes heavy with bags and his wrinkles more defined against his light purple skin. He rolled his eyes. "Now what?" he snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Supreme Kai cleared his throat, trying to hide the amusement in his voice. "I'd call sitting there struggling with a tune hardly busy."

Elder Kai rolled his eyes at him. "Alright, alright…what do you want?"

Supreme Kai threw his long white hair back. "A reading."

Elder Kai was about to ask a question until he saw the grave expression in his young protégé's eyes. He nodded and closed his eyes. "Alright, here it goes…" A soft yellow aura emanated from him and his eyes opened; fear lacing his face. "…I see darkness…the darkness smothers Earth like a blanket…oh dear…an ancient evil from another plane…yes…a thing from myth, a vampire…older and stronger than anything seen…but…"

Supreme Kai sat next to him. "Please, what else?" he urged.

"His power is growing…he seeks…sanctuary...power…control…"

"Sanctuary?" Supreme Kai asked.

"I don't understand these motives…they don't mesh…but…" He stopped, his eyes wide, images of hideous violence swirled in front of his all-seeing vision. He shook his head. "I see death…a woman…bled to death…I see him…grieving…the darkness began there…at that moment…he…"

Supreme Kai looked him over, the horror in the old man's eyes was too much for him to bare. "Please, Elder, stop…these visions…"

"No…" he said, "I must finish…He hunted down those responsible…their families, men in black and orange robes…a strange symbol…I see a list with names, and at the top…the letters 'MP' in fancy writing. The only named not crossed off…I see Goku presented with a choice, I see Vegeta…he's falling, his family crest, cracking down the middle…I…I…" Elder Kai fell over and Supreme Kai caught him. "I can see no more…" he said, gasping for breath. Supreme Kai shook his head, terrified that someone with such a violent background had, control over Cell's power, and subsequently, Goku and Vegeat's power. He looked to Elder Kai.

"Elder Kai…what can we do?"

"Whatever you do don't let Goku or Vegeta fight him! We mustn't risk our greatest fighters!"

"But he's attacked New Namek! Didn't your visions show that too!"

Elder Kai nodded. "Of course I saw that…" he said, halfheartedly. "…We can't allow him to gather more power…" he mused for a moment. "We must strike him while he's vulnerable. If he is heading to Earth he'll be confused…disoriented…we must attack him then! Get Goku and team up on him; that should be enough to stop him."

Supreme Kai nodded. "Did your vision show that?"

Elder Kai shook his head. "That's just a good old fashioned gut feeling." Supreme Kai nodded and opened his mind to Goku.

 _Goku…can you hear me?_ He waited desperately for a response.


	7. Chapter 7 Sevrin's Arrival

Goku was training with his son, Goten. They exchanged a few ki blasts and took great pleasure in dodging them, making their bout that much more fun. They met one another with fierce punches and kicks, and each did a back flip and landed in place, getting into their stances and staring each other down. Goku couldn't help but admire his son. _He's gotten so strong…I'm so proud. One day Gohan and Goten will save the world, all on their own. I can't wait to see that day._ Goten cracked his neck and positioned himself for a running attack. Goku prepared himself, but as he got comfortable in his stance a telepathic message reached his ears. _Goku, its Supreme Kai…I need to speak with you!_ Goku merely nodded and raised his hand for Goten to stop; he did. "Sorry Goten, The Supreme Kai wants to talk to me. Take a break, okay?"

Goten smiled, letting out a few deep breaths. "Sure thing dad, good match." He walked by Goku and patted his shoulder. "I'm catching up to you."

Goku smiled and patted his shoulder as well. "You sure are, Goten." Goten went inside. Goku's smile faded as he focused on Supreme Kai once more. _What's up Supreme Kai?_

An eerie silence made Goku uneasy. At last, The Supreme Kai spoke. _Goku…there's been an assault in Otherworld…_

Goku nodded, hardly surprised that the villains in Otherworld were taking chunks out of each other. He couldn't put his finger on why the Kai sounded so distraught. _Supreme Kai, what happened?_

The Kai's voice turned grave. _Cell and Freiza were attacked…and the culprit took some of Cell's power…_

Goku's eyes widened with shock. He chanced a look inside his home and saw Goten relaxing in front of the TV. He moved away from his son's view and to the side of the house. _Who attacked them? How were they able to defeat Cell and Freiza?_

Supreme Kai's tone remained. _He drank Cell's blood…_

Goku laughed out loud. A _vampire defeated Cell and Freiza? Come on Supreme Kai…_ In a flash, the Supreme Kai was before Goku, his long white hair and orange and red uniform bright against the bright sunny day. His face looked drawn, and his eyes sullen with worry. Goku had only seen him like that with Majin Buu.

The Kai looked up at him. "Goku, listen to me. This man is a vampire, and from what he told Cell and Freiza he's over one thousand years old! He defeated them on his own, with no ki powers what so ever. It was only after he had some of Cell's power he could use ki, and it took him a few minutes to create his first ki blast!"

Goku staggered back in surprise. He was a quick study himself, but he was also a Sayian. That type of power was only natural for his kind, but for a stranger to learn it so quickly, there was something more sinister in play. He nodded. "What else? I can see the worry in your face."

For the first time, Supreme Kai's face scrunched in anger. "He's already escaped Pikkon and King Yemma, and he attacked New Namek…"

Goku's heart skipped; anyone who'd attack the peaceful Namekians were evil, and he had no love of bullies. "What?"

The Supreme Kai sighed. "Goku…though Pikkon was able to defeat him, he couldn't kill Sevrin. Sevrin went to New Namek and tapped even further into Cell's power…from what the young Namekian who fought him said, he turned into a demon." Goku shook his head in disbelief, but deep down, the old battle ready Saiyan was itching for the challenge. He ignored his usual fighting sense and decided to investigate further. He motioned for Supreme Kai to wait and walked into the house.

Goten sat in front of the TV, watching some martial artists fighting in some nondescript tournament. He chuckled. "Man, they sure are sloppy…" Goku smiled at his son's remark and cleared his throat. Goten turned to meet him. "Oh, hey dad!"

Goku patted his shoulders. "Goten, I have to go out for a bit, look after the house okay?"

"How long are you going to be?" Goten asked. "Mom was pretty mad last time you went out to train…remember?"

Goku's eyes went wide with embarrassment as he looked to the ground, rubbing his spiky black hair in nervousness. "Whoopsy…" he said.

Goten smiled. "Don't worry dad, I'll come up with an excuse for you. Just don't be too late…even I can't get passed mom's wrath." Goku nodded and went back out side, where the Kai was waiting. Supreme Kai looked at Goku with a grave expression.

Goku merely nodded. "Let's talk with Cell and Frieza again. I also want to talk to Moori…maybe he can give more insight into what happened." The Supreme Kai nodded and they vanished. They appeared in Otherworld in an instant, and, right near Cell and Frieza. Cell and Freiza were in the middle of another sparring match when they sensed Goku's energy. They stopped and looked to him, glaring at him with spitting hate as he neared.

"Come to gloat?" Cell spat.

"Go away, Monkey," Frieza sneered, "We're busy."

Goku sized up his former adversaries. Their power levels hadn't really changed at all. Cell was stronger than Frieza by all accounts, but since his battle with Buu, Goku was much stronger, and could take them both on with ease. He merely smiled, which enraged the pair even more.

Goku shook his head and chuckled. "I'm not here to interfere, I'm here to ask about Sevrin."

Cell's eyes narrowed and he turned his back to Goku. "I've told the Kai everything I know, now beat it."

Goku blew out a sigh. "Cell…I'm trying to help you."

Frieza chuckled and approached him. "If you want information out of us you'll have to beat it out us, Monkey!" He started to attack Goku with vicious punches and kicks, but Goku's new speed allowed him to dodge and counter with ease. Frieza shook with anger. "Don't play with me!" Goku deflected Frieza's punches and countered with a barrage of fists to his chest, sending him skidding back to Cell. Cell also shook with frustration. He let out a fierce scream and charged up, a dark yellow aura fizzing around him. Frieza charged up also, getting back into his Perfect form.

Goku raised an eyebrow. "(Sigh) if you want a fight so bad I'll give you one." Goku got into his stance, but he remained in his normal form.

Cell's glare intensified. "Come on Goku, transform!"

Goku shook his head. "I don't need to transform to beat you now." Cell charged first, his anger consuming him and clouding his judgement. He swung wildly at Goku. Goku blocked the attacks and grabbed Cell's fist, bringing him to his knees with his power.

Cell gripped Goku's hand. "…wha…what is this power?" Goku gave Cell a few hard knees to the face and sent him flying back. Freiza side stepped Cell and charged at Goku again, giving him a fierce combo of fists and kicks, he even tried to use his tail to gain leverage. Goku used his After Image Strike to evade the attacks and circle around him, giving him a barrage of fists, elbows, and kicks. Frieza skidded, face first across the cold ground. He got up, his once white skin now speckled by bits of gray and brown dirt. Goku opened his senses further and heard Cell coming behind him. He spun around and punched Cell square in the jaw, sending him flying away again. Cell was also covered in dirt, and he got up, nursing what appeared to be an injured arm.

Frieza shook his head. "How is he so strong?"

Cell shook his head, his antennae moving back and forth in the hot breeze. "I don't know…I know Saiyans get stronger after every fight but this is ridiculous!"

Goku crossed his arms. _Geez, when do they ever learn? I never stop training. I wish I could make them understand I'm here to help…_

Goku sighed. "Cell, Freiza, I think it's clear I'm still stronger than you. Let's stop this. All I want is the answers to a few questions, and then I'll be gone."

Cell crossed his arms. "Ugh…fine. Pose your questions."

Goku nodded. "Did Sevrin say anything else? What his motivations were?"

Cell shook his head. "No. Just that he wanted to face the best, and I mentioned that you were the best."

Goku merely smiled. "That's flattering," he said, "But what else."

Freiza rolled his eyes. "He said that we weren't enough to 'sate his appetite'. He wants to drink people's blood, Goku. I hope he gets you. I hope he embarrasses you the way you did us."

Goku nodded, tired of the display. "Thank you for your time," he said.

Cell shook his head. "Oh, don't mention it, Goku. If you need _anything_ else _please_ don't hesitate to ask."

Goku smiled. " _You're_ the best." Cell narrowed his eyes at him and looked at Freiza, who was busy practicing his punching and kicks. He was done talking. Goku nodded and looked back at The Supreme Kai. "I'm ready to talk to Moori when are." The Kai nodded and teleported them to New Namek.

They arrived in a flash, and the town searched frantically for Sevrin. Goku was met by Moori, whose green face was streaked with worry. Goku approached him, giving him the best smile he could manage. "Moori!"

Moori feigned a weak smile. "Hello Goku. It's good to see you again."

Goku cast an eye to a battered young Namekian sitting on the ground, covered in purple blood. Goku winced. "How are you feeling?"

Zoltan looked up, smiling slightly. "I'm embarrassed," he said. "I jumped into a fight with him and he…" He gripped his ribs and smiled. "He beat me pretty good."

Goku nodded. "You've heard about my first battle with Vegeta right?"

Zoltan nodded. "Of course, who hasn't? You were nearly killed, right?"

Goku smiled in reflection. "Nearly," he started, "But I trained and got stronger. Just remember, so long as you keep trying you'll never truly fail."

Zoltan smiled. "I'm honored by your compliment."

Goku nodded. "Don't mention it, Zoltan. I'm glad you're okay." Zoltan nodded and looked at Moori, who still looked horrified by the vicious assault. Goku patted his shoulder. "Moori, I'll get him. I won't let him get away with this. I just have to train…" Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his temples, like someone forcing their way into his mind. He frowned.

 _Goku…can you hear me?_

Goku narrowed his eyes, concentrating on the pain, on the voice. He opened his mind further, allowing the voice to continue. _Yes, I can hear you. Who are you?_

The voice continued. _I am Sevrin. I've never been able to touch a mind this far before. I'm amazed I can reach this far. I'm very happy to meet you, at least over words._

Goku shook his head. _Why did you attack New Namek?_ He could hear Sevrin laugh, for some reason it gave him chills.

Sevrin sighed. _I did it because I sought refuge. Zoltan was there when I needed a meal, so I drank his blood. But I'm sure you're wondering why I attacked Cell and Freiza too, am I right?_

Goku nodded. The Kai looked at him and frowned. Goku motioned for him to interrupt. _You did it to get our attention. My attention._

Sevrin's laugh continued, and again, it gave Goku chills. _No Goku. That was for the sake of the doing. Fighting Pikkon and demoralizing poor Zoltan was to get your attention. I want to test my new powers against the strongest. From what Cell and Freiza say, you are the strongest. If I defeat you, I'll be the strongest. Then I can put my plan into motion._

Goku's eyes widened. _What plans? Destroy Earth!_

 _Don't be so naïve Goku. I escaped my Earth to find Sanctuary, a haven for my kind. I'll create a world without the monsters who hunt my kind._

Goku nodded. _You want a safe haven. Well you can't have your world! I won't let you hurt the people of Earth or anyone else in the Galaxy!_

Sevrin chuckled. _We will face off Goku, I promise you that. But it will be when I choose._

Goku's cocky Saiyan smile creased his lips. _Not if we find you first._

Sevrin shrugged it off. _In that case, catch me if you can, Goku. I'm close to Earth now, and when I'm ready I'll find you. I've a bit of training to do before I face you, I know that. So when I'm ready, and all your friends and rivals are defeated, I'll hunt you down the way Freiza did your race! Farewell for now, Goku._

The pain in Goku's temples vanished, and he stood wide eyed. How did Sevrin know his friends and rivals? How did he have an edge before even facing him? Cell's blood couldn't give him all that information…could it? He'd have to consult Android 18 or Bulma. Bulma and her father would know for sure. They studied the Androids in detail. He could only hope they could figure it out. During their conversation he could feel Sevrin's energy, he could even pinpoint his location, but after Sevrin stopped he couldn't feel or sense him anymore. Could Sevrin be on Earth already and was all that talk just a pretense? He had to be sure, but even still…he couldn't leave yet. He had more questions.

Sevrin finally made it to Earth, using his new abilities to masque his ki energy. He had to hand it to Cell, Cell had quite a few tricks up his sleeves. He was glad he fed from him and more so that he had his memories to assist with his training. He had to keep himself from Goku, just long enough to get close to his friends, and then he'd strike. Nevertheless, he had to press on in this new world, this new Earth.


	8. Chapter 8 Acceptance

Sevrin found an abandoned capsule building and sprawled out. He neglected to have his day sleep for some time, and his body screamed for rest. He felt himself drift to sleep, and he found himself ensnared in an odd dream.

Sevrin faced The Demon, his rage, his evil, the very thing that took control of him and defeated Cell and Freiza. He crossed his arms and glared at him.

The demon smiled, baring its long, spiraled fangs. "Come now, Sevrin. Don't look so mad. Look at the things I've done for you, the power I've attained for you."

Sevrin rolled his eyes. "You've done nothing for me! All you understand is death and carnage!"

The demon laughed; its scratchy tone and gray appearance made Sevrin's skin crawl. "You still don't see it. When our wife was murdered, and before you say a word she was just as much my wife as she was yours, what did you do?" Sevrin looked away from him, too sickened by his weakness to respond. "You wept and moped in seclusion, just like when you shunned me away the first time. You lacked the stomach to do what was necessary! I did what you failed to do!"

Sevrin spun around, his eyes blazing with hate. "You wiped out six bloodlines! All that was needed were the slayers involved!"

The demon pointed at him. "That's not what you said when you finally let me take over! You said you wanted their families to suffer as you suffered! An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth, that's what you said! I gave you what you wanted! That, Sevrin, is the only thing those mortals understand! You've known this for centuries!" Sevrin looked away from him again, sickened by the truth presented to him. The demon cleared its throat. "You need me, Sevrin."

Sevrin spun around once more, pointing at the demon and baring his fangs. "I don't need you! You repulse me! Everything about you sickens me! I had you under control! Jillie's death shook me, that is all! I'm still in control, Demon!" Sevrin was angry hate blurred his vision, but it quickly subsided as the demon drew closer. After all that the demon's face was hard and menacing. But just then, he frowned. "When they took our maker from us, you lost control, and I came out to exact vengeance. When you went into seclusion after the twins defeated us you pushed me away, you rejected me! You denied the power I offer you! You still do." Sevrin remained silent; surprised the Demon could speak so eloquently. "Sevrin…" it started, "You never had control of me. Until you accept me and embrace what I can offer you you'll never know full control. Freiza could harness his full power because he was at peace with whom and what he was, he didn't doubt his own power. He didn't fear his power." The Demon's face harbored pain and it made Sevrin wince. The demon drew closer. "I can't survive without your restraint, your wisdom. We can't survive without the other. We must be balanced. Sevrin…we must be one."

Sevrin nodded, finally realizing the folly of his suppression. "You're right…I've been so afraid of what I'm capable of…so afraid of losing control that I never thought mastering my rage would do any good…I always thought rage clouded judgement…but I can see now that full control must come from balance, not suppression."

The demon walked towards him, his fangs withdrawn and his face going back to normal. He smiled and extended his hand. "I accept you, Sevrin."

Sevrin nodded and shook his hand. "Now, I accept you." Sevrin felt a spark of energy and he awoke with a start. He leapt from his spot on the floor and landed on his feet. He scanned his surroundings hungrily. His senses were sharper than before, he felt strong and powerful. He could feel the energy that the Demon took coursing through his veins. He found a mirror standing in the darkened corner of the room. He was surprised he hadn't seen it when he walked in. He looked at his reflection and liked what he saw. His skin turned from the Demon's gray to its usual pale complexion, and his eyes went back to the normal light red hue. His already massive physique was more defined than before, small veins popped from his arms and chest intermittently. He looked to his hair, it went from and ash blonde back to his normal light blonde, almost platinum blonde hair. His skin was smooth and pore-less, just as it had been. He smiled.

He cracked his neck and knuckles and felt the power spark again. He remembered the stance that Cell, Freiza and Zoltan used to power up. He needed to pick a stance and learn how to channel power through it. Cell's stance was the only one he knew, so he used it. He had to try more…but going through the memories was not enough, he sincerely wanted to try Goku's stance, but he had no experience in using it. He had to have a fight with Goku or have some of his blood. He had to test out the different charging stance. _I know…I have to test them._

Changing things up a little he got into Zoltan's stance. Zoltan's stance was interesting. Unlike Cell's stance, which was a crouched stance and bent knees and elbows, Zoltan's stance was more proper. He stood straight, his arms extended at his sides and his legs spread slightly apart. Sevrin noticed that a spark of power started from Zoltan's feet and worked up to the rest of his body. Sevrin positioned himself just as Zoltan had and focused on the energy deep within him. Sure enough, the power pulsed from his feet and coursed all the way up. He noticed the power wasn't as intense as Cell's, but it was enough to catch his attention. He decided to try Freiza's next.

He spread his legs the way Freiza did and clenched his fists, feeling the power explode from his core and radiate outward. The energy flowed faster, more intense, and he watched himself change in the mirror. He turned back into the demon, and the aura that surrounded him was darker and fiercer. He smiled, his fangs twisted just like before. He liked the speed of the transformation, much easier to use. He stopped charging and looked again. His eyes were almost black, his skin grey and his hair back to the ash blonde that it was before. He smiled. _Good, good. This is better. Full control. Freiza had it right. No wonder he can hold that form…but he can't revert back…or can he? No matter. I must revert back now, to see if this is truly controlled._ Sevrin cleared his mind and felt the power recede, back into the depths of his mind and body. He opened his eyes and looked back into the mirror. He was back in his normal form but he also saw the Demon looking at him, like a ghost staring at from the behind the glass. He merely smiled, nodded, and vanished. Sevrin laughed, his voice full, and rich like it had been before. He had control again; the power still surged through him. He focused on a ki blast and it speared at his fingertips, a large baseball sized ball, resting in the palm of his hand. He was mesmerized by the color of the blast. It too was a blood red color, unlike the blue he used before. The energy he took from Cell and Zoltan made him feel strong, even invincible, but he knew he had to train further. Goku would be his most powerful opponent, and he wasn't ready. He knew that. He settled down to train his ki powers, using everything in Cell and Zoltan's arsenal to help him make his own attacks. He would have even more control than before. _When I leave this building, I will begin my quest for his friends. I'll charm and seduce my way into their lives and when they're not expecting it I'll have them on their knees before me. Worse yet, I'll have an open line to Goku, and I'll make him watch as I scythe them down._


	9. Chapter 9 Hercule City

Sevrin walked out of the Capsule building and felt a familiar power come near him. He looked around to find a striking young woman with short black hair and mysterious blue eyes. They held a similar hue to Jillie's eyes. He was captivated for a moment. He could tell she had an athletic figure, despite it being hidden by a baggy t-shirt and work out shorts. She had an interesting expression, hard, yet kind. He could tell by the tightness of her jaw that something bothered her; and he hadn't even read her mind yet.

He approached her, scanning her eyes and starting to penetrate her mind. She offered conserdiable resistance, but he still broke through. _She's lovely, absolutely lovely, and her name…Videl. It's so smooth to say, like velvet. But best of all, she's married to the one called Gohan!_ He had to get close to her. He gathered something else from her, for she stopped short and turned to her right. Sevrin looked in her direction and saw what she did. An explosion rocked the odd capsule vehicles and a band of six men with multi colored hair stormed out of what looked like a bank, holding large, full bags in one hand, and either a knife or a gun in their other hand.

Videl shook her head. _Bastards…I'll show them to rob my town!_ Videl ran towards them. Sevrin admired her speed, incredible, especially for a mortal. He watched as she front flipped towards them and scissor kicked the first two men into each other. They stared at her, totally dumb founded that a woman would intervene.

A green haired man with gold chains around his neck pointed to her. "Get outta here girlie! I'm givin' ya one chance to leave!"

Videl shook her head. "First carjacking and now bank robbery? Just when I think you couldn't get any more stupid!" Sevrin loved her confidence. He could tell by her eyes that she was unafraid. The green haired man, who was obviously the leader, walked up to her. "You wanna say that again?"

Videl smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, so you're deaf _and_ stupid? I'll say it again for you. You're being stupid! A carjacking would've landed you in jail for a day, this will get you all a life sentence!"

The leader smiled. "Don't matter; you're not going to live to tell about it." He raised his knife and Videl froze. She hadn't faced an armed opponent in so long she forgot how to disarm someone with a knife. She also thought about her young daughter at home, she froze. She cursed her lack of training as she got ready to try to dodge. Sevrin saw the fear and doubt in her eyes and knew he had to intervene.

Sevrin transported between them and grabbed the leader's wrist. "It's not nice to pull a knife on a lady."

The leader fought Sevrin's grasp. "What the fuck are you man?" Sevrin squeezed his hand harder and he dropped to his knees. "Ah! Fuck man, you're breaking my wrist!"

Sevrin cast an eye to the other men, who seemed to inch closer. "Take one more step and I'll break more than his wrist. Understand?"

The men nodded and stayed in place. The leader shook his head. "Don't just stand there, you idiots! Get them!" The men started to charge and Sevrin slung the leader into his men, making them topple over. As they tried to get up he looked to Videl, who stared in awe.

Sevrin gently nudged her arm. "Are you alright?"

She shook off her shock. "Yes…" she said, "Thank you…you just saved my life…"

Sevrin merely bowed. "It was my pleasure, my dear." She felt her face flush. _What is this? Am I blushing? Who is this guy? Something about his voice just makes me melt…stop it! What am I doing?_ The men had steadied themselves, a perfect glare ruling their faces. Videl smiled and looked to Sevrin. _Well, he's strong. I'll ask him for some help. I'm actually really curious to see what else he can do._

"You take half and I take half?" she asked him.

Sevrin nodded and cracked his neck. "That's a splendid idea."

Videl smiled. "I'm Videl," she said, extending her hand.

Sevrin kissed her hand. "I'm Roland. It's a pleasure."

She fought another blush and got into her stance and looked to the three now flanking her left. They pulled out their knives and started to charge. Videl's initial fear had worn off, and her old training took over. She ducked under the one man's strike, and hit her second attacker square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. She swatted the knife out of his hand and kicked him over. The leader and the other man ran at her, slashing wildly. She back flipped over them and bicycle kicked them forward, making them stumble on the ground. She cast a glance to Sevrin.

The other three took careful aim at Sevrin with their guns. Sevrin merely smirked. "Make those shots count boys, because if I get up, you're mine." They fired a wide spread at him. Sevrin didn't want to use his full power. After all, he didn't want to give himself away. He'd use a bit of his speed and side stepped the bullets with moderate difficulty. They stared at him. "Was that your best shot?"

They men got ready to shoot again but Sevrin charged towards them. He remembered the disarming move his wife had taught him all those years ago. He grabbed the gun from one, yanked it down, and twisted it out of his hand, pointing it at the others. Sevrin shook his head in disappointment. "Drop your weapons." They took careful aim and Sevrin quickly aimed at their legs. He fired at their shins and they dropped to the ground, gripping their legs and crying in pain. Sevrin gingerly tossed the gun aside and walked up to Videl, who had her men sitting along the curb already. She put her foot on the leader's shoulder. "So much as move and I'll break your shoulder. Got it?" The leader looked away from her and cast a glare to Sevrin.

"Who would have thought a model would give us so much trouble…"

Sevrin walked over to him, ready to say something until he heard the wailing sirens of police cars as they appeared on the scene. Videl smiled as the officers came out with their guns drawn and a look of total disappointment stretched across their faces. They looked at Videl.

"You've…you've already got them?"

Videl nodded and quickly shot an approving look to Sevrin. "Yes sir. I had help."

The officer looked Sevrin over and narrowed his eyes. "You must be new here, but thanks for your help citizen!"

Sevrin nodded. "I do what I can."

The officer looked to the ragdoll sextuplets and smiled. "Alright you lot, come on. In the car." All but the leader got up. The officer walked up to him and two large capsule vehicles roared onto the scene. A slew of camera men filed out of them and in their faces.

"This is Maxi from City News! One of our agents caught the dramatic showdown between our one of our greatest heroes, Videl, and a powerful young stranger, and a band of bank robbers!" The woman had long purple hair and light blue eyes. She looked at Sevrin and smiled, walking up to him, her heels clicking against the asphault. "Sir, what made you jump in to help Videl?"

Sevrin cleared his throat. "I abhor violence against women. I also abhor an unfair fight." He looked over the leader, who refused to cooperate with the officer. "I have a problem with idiots like them too!"

The leader rose to his feet and started shouting at Sevrin. "You're not so tough! Come here and I'll prove it to you! You just got lucky!"

Sevrin looked to the camera. "Excuse me." He used his speed to zip over to the leader and get knee him in the gut, making him fall to his knees. "You can speak when I say you can speak! Nod if you understand!" The leader nodded and gripped his gut. Sevrin walked back over to Maxi. He admired her for a moment. _My my, she's quite attractive, I like the way her suit jacket hugs her figure…but not she's not nearly as attractive as Videl. I don't know…something about Maxi's ambition I find unattractive. I usually like ambition…mmm…maybe my perception is changing._ He looked back to the camera and smiled. "I'm from another town, far from here, and where I'm from, people like him are frowned upon."

Maxi nodded and looked to Videl. She moved the mic and camera. "Videl, what made you come out of retirement?"

Videl raised her arms in defeat. "Whoa, hold up. I'm not coming out retirement. I have a family to think about now. I just…I just couldn't let them get away with it. No one else was around, except for our friend here."

Maxi nodded and wrote some things down in her pad. "I see…Do you think the Great Saiyaman will come back again? He's also been strangely absent…"

Sevrin noticed that she almost laughed. She suppressed it. "I can't comment on that. I don't know who that is. I hope he does come back. The rise of serious crime has spiked since he left…I'm afraid I have nothing else to add."

Maxi nodded and looked into the camera. "There you have it Hercule City! One of our greatest heroes and a heroic stranger has saved the city from more crime! It's a great day to be in Hercule City!" She lowered her mic and the camera men lowered their cameras. Maxi sighed in relief. "Whew…I'm glad you two were here. These bastards have been running all over the place." She gave Sevrin the once over. "What's your name, handsome?"

Sevrin smiled. But he felt a pan of jealousy spring from Videl, it surprised him. He looked at Maxi. "My name is Roland."

Maxi grinned and tossed her purple hair back. "I'm Maxi. If you ever get a spare moment come see me at the station." She gave him a wink and walked away, purposefully looking Videl over as she walked to the station's van.

Sevrin could hear Videl's thoughts. _That was such a bitch move…but..why am I feeling jealous? Shake it off girl! He's just…a stranger who helped you. Heh, but Maxi's not wrong. He is handsome…but not as handsome as my Gohan._ Sevrin suppressed a smile and walked up to her. "Are you alright?"

Videl looked at him and smiled. "Yes I am. Thank you again for helping me. I used to be able to disarm all of them with ease…I've…I've slacked in my training…"

Sevrin returned her smile. "It was my pleasure. I hate thieves. I also can't sit idly by while a woman is being attacked. No man should ever hit a woman."

Videl's smile widened, but her eyes averted his, and her cheeks blushed slightly. _Damn it, his manor and his smooth voice…something about him is so…_ She shook it off. "I'd like to invite you to dinner with my family. My husband will want to thank you too."

Sevrin's eyes lit up. "I'd be delighted." She nodded and started to levitate off the ground, but quickly thought against it. Sevrin smiled. "I can fly too."

She looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Oh…I…didn't want to assume."

Sevrin motioned for her to go first. "Lead the way." Videl nodded and started up, a small whisp of air sweeping the ground beneath her. Sevrin smiled and followed, using his new powers to shoot up with impressive speed, almost too impressive.

Videl was shocked. "Wow…you're good…" Sevrin suppressed his usual remark of 'I know,' for he didn't want to offend her.

She increased speed and flew towards her home near the end of Hercule City. Sevrin kept up with her. She looked over and saw how comfortable he was. She couldn't help but smile and admire his form. He seemed to spin around a couple of times, the air twirling his long blonde hair around him. His long blonde hair, smooth face, and massive muscles popping through his muscle shirt made him look like a model. She couldn't help but feast her eyes on him. Sevrin noticed her stare and smirked. She panicked. "You fly like you've done it your whole life. How long have you been able too?"

That was a question he had hoped to avoid. He had to think of a convincing lie. "I've been flying for a few years."

Videl nodded and pointed to a huge mansion on the river bank. "There it is!" They touched down in the main garden and Sevrin looked around, impressed by the sheer size and old school look of the mansion.

Sevrin nodded in appreciation. "This is a beautiful mansion," he said, "How old is it?"

Videl shrugged. "I'm not sure, I've been here my whole life…my father's been the World Marital Art's champion for years. He's undefeated you know."

Sevrin grinned. "Your father's a champion? That explains your impressive style."

Videl giggled. "Stop," she teased, "You're embarrassing me."

Sevrin shrugged. "I call it as I see it." She shook her head, a broad smile ruling her youthful face.

Videl led Sevrin to the front door and she opened it up. A tall man with a black, bushy afro looked her over. He had Videl's eyes, and a thick black goatee ruled his hard face. "Videl!" he said, his voice was strong and masculine. "I saw the news! Those men looked dangerous. Are you alright? Why didn't you call me?"

Videl smiled weakly. "I'm fine dad. Really." Her father looked over Sevrin, noticing the sheer bulk and definition of Sevrin's chest and arms.

"And who is this?" he asked.

Sevrin cleared his throat, ready to introduce himself as his alias. "My name is Roland," he said, "Roland Cumberland." He gave him a respectful bow and her father returned it.

Videl suppressed another smile. "I would have been a gonner if he hadn't come in when he did. He's something else out there, dad."

Her father nodded and looked to Sevrin. You've saved my daughter's life. And that's something I don't consider a small feet. I, Hercule, Martial Arts Champion of the World, declare you a hero, and must find you a suitable reward!"

Sevrin smiled, but shook his head. "I'm honored sir," he started, "But I don't require a reward. I'm just happy that I was able to help."

Hercule stepped closer to him. "Are you seriously going to deny a reward from me?"

Sevrin got ready to speak until he saw Videl. She shook her head. Sevrin looked back to Hercule. "You're most gracious," he said, "I humbly accept." Hercule laughed out loud and it slightly irritated Sevrin.

Hercule reached into his wallet. "I think five thousand Zenni is appropriate."

Sevrin nodded. "It's more than enough, sir."

Hercule fished the bills out of his massive wallet. "He's so polite too! I like him, Videl. He understands the order of things. Unlike…" She shot him a glare and he went quiet. Her eyes darkened just like Jillie's did, even more so when she was angry. He felt himself melt a little inside. Hercule shook his head. "Nevermind. Here you go. Thank you again for saving my daughter." Sevrin slowly tok the money, wanting to make sure that Hercule knew he did to save her, and not for the money. Hercule patted his shoulder. "Now it's time for you to meet my son in law."

They proceeded deeper into the house when a young girl with dark hair and dark eyes rushed out and jumped on Videl, who caught her with ease. "Mom! You're okay!" Sevrin looked at the child and then to Videl. _Wow…she's got a kid too… you've certainly kept your figure, Videl._ He thought back to his son, Adrian, and his childhood. The separation from his son made him wince.

Videl noticed. "Roland?" she asked, "Are you okay?"

Sevrin feigned a smile. "Oh I'm fine. It's just…seeing your with your beautiful daughter reminded me of my son. I haven't seen him in some time."

Videl frowned. "I'm sorry…"

Her daughter looked at him. "Hey mister, you look strong! Can we spar sometime?"

Sevrin stared at her, slightly put off by the question. "Spar?" he asked.

Videl's eyes went wide for a moment and put her hand over her mouth. "No Pan," she said, "You can't just challenge people off the street! He's a guest here!"

Pan frowned, and her eyes shot to the floor. "Aww man…he looks so strong…he reminds me of dad."

Hercule walked up to them and patted Pan on the head. "Where is your dad?"

Pan looked up at him. "He's downstairs, training. He seems very upset." Videl's eyes went wide with fear. Sevrin could hear her thoughts. _Oh no…he must have seen the news and the fight…I hope he's not too angry…his sayian temper can get a little too hot sometimes…_ Sevrin looked down at Pan and smiled. "I'm down to spar if she still wants too."

Pan's dark eyes lit up. "Can I mom? Please?" Sevrin suppressed a laugh at the way she stretched out her 'please'. It reminded him of Adrian.

Videl looked into her daughter's eyes and gave him. "Okay. But you can't go all out, okay?"

Pan nodded and hopped down from her arms. "Okay mom! Follow me Mister! I'll show you where we can spar!"

Sevrin grinned. "Alright, Pan. And you call me Roland if you like."

Pan's eyes lit up more. "Okay Roland!" She darted to the left into another training room, taking Sevrin with her.

Videl walked down the staircase to their basement. She could feel the tension radiating off of Gohan as she neared their sparring room. He turned to her, his face and body dripping with sweat. His eyes were cold. "Why didn't you call me?" he asked.

Videl sighed. "I thought I could handle it," she said, taking a few steps forward. "But I found out the hard way that I couldn't…Gohan…one of those men pulled a knife on me and I froze…All I could think about was you and Pan…" Her eyes darkened, and started to rim with tears. Gohan frowned and hugged her. She squeezed him tight. "If Roland hadn't shown up I don't know what I would have done."

Gohan let her go. "Roland…you mean the blonde guy on the news?" She nodded. "He seems strong, I'm glad he helped you."

Videl smiled and wiped a bead of sweat off of Gohan's brow. "He's upstairs. Pan wanted to spar with him."

Gohan gave a weak smile. "Poor guy, Pan will mop the floor with him." They laughed and the usual light in Gohan's eyes finally came back. Gohan kissed her hand. "Let's see how Pan is doing." Videl nodded and followed him up the stairs.

They walked into the side parlor, which they'd turned into the side training room, to find Pan and Roland having a friendly bout. Gohan watched in awe as this stranger kept up with Pan. Videl also watched. She noticed he moved with a certain grace. IT was so fluid. His stance was similar to Goku's, to a point. It allowed for maximum speed for attacks and for defensive counters. Pan led an assault of punches and kicks and it sent him staggering back. He smiled. "Wow, you've got some amazing moves. I'm not sure I can keep with you."

Pan smiled. "Oh come on Roland! You're doing great. You're really fast!"

Sevrin smiled. "So are you."

Gohan watched carefully and smiled. He noticed Roland's footing was off. _Eh, his footing is off. Pan sees it too. She's going to trip him up really good. I hope he's ready._ Pan charged towards him and tried to trip him. Sevrin smiled and jumped up, allowing her to pass beneath him, and he touched down behind her, giving her a sweeping kick that knocked her over. SEvrin quickly moved forward and caught the back of her shirt, saving her from falling face first. Videl, Gohan, and Hercule stared at him, shocked that such a counter done on the fly. Sevrin straightened Pan out and made sure she was okay. "Are you alright, Pan?"

Pan smiled. "I'm fine! That was a really good counter! Can you teach me how you did that!"

Sevrn's grin remained. "I'm not in a position to teach," he said, casting a look to Videl and Gohan, "But if it's okay with your parents I'd be delighted too."

Pan desperately looked at her parents. "Please?!" she begged, "I want to do counters like that!"

Gohan raised one of his fine eyebrows and nodded. "So would I." He moved towards Sevrin. "That was impressive. I've never seen a counter like that." He extended his hand. "I'm Gohan."

Sevrin shook his hand, giving him a considerable amount of force in the shake to match his own. "I'm Roland," he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a great deal about you."

Gohan's lips formed a cocky smile. "Nothing good, I hope."

Videl's eyes went wide. "Gohan!" she gasped.

Sevrin smiled. "It's fine," he began, "I appreciate the quickness."

Gohan studied him for a moment, something off about him. There was a power emanating from him, but he couldn't tell if it was malicious or not. Gohan's instincts were screaming at him to fight him, see if his power would show, but he didn't want to be rude either. He decided that keeping the peace with this stranger would be best. He smiled. "Thank you for saving my wife," he said, "That's a debt I'll never be truly able to repay…"

Sevrin shook it off. "It was a pleasure. I can't stand violence against woman. I also can't stand to see an unfair fight.

Gohan nodded. "Same here," he said.

Sevrin noticed the uneasiness in Gohan's eyes. He decided to make him an offer. "Gohan…" he began, "Tell me, you seem uneasy. Would a quick spar help relieve some tension?"

Gohan was put off by the question. "I…"

Sevrin waved it off. "Forgive me; that was rude of me to suggest upon our first meeting."

Gohan finally smiled. "I was just surprised, but I accept."

Sevrin smiled and looked to Pan. "We might need some more room," he said, "Can you join your mother and grandfather for me?" Pan nodded and rushed to Videl's side.

Gohan got into his stance watched Sevrin get into his. "Roland, he started. "What stance is that?"

Sevrin grinned. "It's a marital art I practice. It's called Wing Chun." It's a variation of Kung Fu."

Gohan nodded. "You're my guest; I'll give you the first shot."

Sevrin shook his head with a smile. "Oh no, I couldn't. Please, you go first." Gohan nodded and charged at him. He gave Sevrin a few fists and elbows, but Sevrin easily deflected them and sent him back a few inches. Gohan stared at him. Sevrin grinned. "Your speed is most impressive. I see now where your daughter gets it from."

Gohan nodded and cracked his neck and knuckles. "That's an interesting martial art you practice. I like it." Gohan switched stances and Sevrin chuckled.

"I know many as well, Gohan. This is another favorite." He got into his Krav Maga stance, the stance his wife taught him all those years ago. He felt an extra closeness to her using her moves. Gohan charged again, this time flying towards him a blink of a eye. Sevrin countered two of the five blows, but Gohan's knees came up and hit him square in the chest, sending him back a few feet. Sevrin caught his footing and rubbed his chest through his muscle shirt. He smiled. "That was one hell of a move. I'm impressed! You're much faster than I gave you credit for." Sevrin cracked his knuckles and got into his Muy Thai stance. "Come at me again."

Gohan shook his head. "You go now. I insist."

Sevrin nodded and inched towards him. Gohan had a very interesting stance. His knees were bent, and his back was arched slightly. One fist was arched back to deliver a right hook and the other was brought in front of him, ready to attack or defend. He looked almost cat like; ready to pounce. Sevrin could tell his stance also allowed for maximum counters. It was different than the previous, whichw as crouched and his hands were up. It was almost like his Muy Thai stance, but crouched. Sevrin mulled it over. _There's a name for his style, I just can't put my finger on it…_ Sevrin went forward again, this time increasing speed. He went his normal, vampire speed. He didn't want to give too much away. After all, he wasn't sure if Goku had told his friends of his existence yet. He hit Gohan with an elbow, but he blocked it, and tried to counter with a knee. Sevrin saw it coming and chopped at his knee, making him sink down a little. Sevrin continued with the combo and hit Gohan in the face chest, and stomach. Gohan staggered back and Sevrin stopped. Gohan seemed startled, but the light in his dark eyes told him he loved the skirmish.

Sevrin gave a respectful bow. "That was an amazing match," he said. _He's trying so hard to hold back…then again…so was I. I wonder what he's like at fully power. And the smell…I can smell his blood from here. It's intoxicating…so is Videl's by all accounts, but his reeks of power. I want that power. I want to overpower him and his father. I also want to overpower the one called Vegeta. I felt his power as soon as I arrived….but I'm not ready for him yet. I don't know if I'm ready for Gohan either, but this is a perfect opportunity to get close to them…_

Gohan returned the bow. "That was amazing, Roland. Can I ask you something?" Sevrin cast a quick glance to Videl and Pan, who looked on with pure awe.

He smiled. "I'm happy to tell you, Gohan. But I think the girls are famished. Shall we adjourn to the dining room?"


	10. Chapter 10 Dinner with the Champ

Sevrin, Videl, Hercule, Pan, and Gohan went into the dining room. A large spread was set out on the monstrous table. Sevrin stared in awe. An assortment of chicken legs, wings, rice bowls, rice balls, large cuts of beef and other meats he didn't recognize. Even the vegetables on the table were massive. He saw the largest heads of broccoli he'd ever seen, and large tomatoes and other veg sitting in the center of the table. A large bowl of rice noodles was at each table placing. Sevrin looked past the main course and saw a row of desserts, all of which looked scrumptious. He wasn't much for eating mortal food, but even he couldn't deny the food looked sensational.

Sevrin's mouth started to water. _I'm going to regret this…and it's going to disrupt my feeding schedule….but I want to try this food…plus I can't be rude and not eat…but damn, it looks so good._

Gohan saw the shock on his face. "It's quite a spread huh?"

Sevrin nodded. "It's three times the size of anything people back home can do…"

They all stared at him. Videl looked him over. "Really?" she asked, "This is normal size around here." Sevrin's eyes went wide. Videl nodded. "Seriously."

Sevrin looked to one of the table placements. "Which seat shall I take?"

Pan's dark eyes lit back up. "Sit next to me Roland!" Sevrin smiled and nodded, pulling the seat out for her. She hopped on her seat and he pushed her in. Gohan did the same for Videl and her seat. Hercule sat at his seat, which was quite obvious. It wasn't only the largest seat there, but also the most elegant. A large, complex dragon emblem was carved throughout the seat and it the wood was polished to a fine shine. Sevrin could only grin. It reminded him of his own fine chairs back at his old mansion. Being in such fine surroundings made a part of him long for home…but he couldn't go back, at least not yet. He looked to the chopsticks at his right. He wasn't sure which was appropriate to do first, eat before his hosts, or wait, so he waited to see what they'd do. Hercule went first, grabbing an assortment of sliced meat on his plate with some serving chopsticks and grabbing a little bit of veg with the other hand. Sevrin noticed that Gohan followed, taking a heaping helping of just about everything, his hands moving faster than he could see. He noticed that Pan and Videl went for the same thing; meat and vegetables, but they also grabbed a side of dessert as well. Sevrin raised an eyebrow to that, but it dawned on him. _Ah, I see…portioning out the meal. Sensible._ Sevrin went last, using the etiquette he learned in Japan to get food with the chopsticks. They seemed impressed with his ease.

Hercule smiled. "I would have taken you for a spoon and fork guy."

Sevrin smiled and piled some meat cubes on his plate. "I haven't used chopsticks in years, but I still remember how. It's more precise than a fork." Hercule nodded and started to devour his food.

Pan looked at Sevrin as he picked through a large plate of cut up meat. The skin was green, but the meet on the inside was fully cooked. He studied it for a moment. Pan smiled. "It's from a dinosaur, it's really yummy!"

Sevrin was about to put the bite in his mouth when she said that and he stopped. "Wait…this is from a dinosaur?" He looked to Pan and the others. They all nodded. "Oh…"

"Is it bad?" Videl asked.

Sevrin shook his head. "Oh no! It's just…where I'm from…there are no dinosaurs…" They stared at him again. Sevrin shrugged and put a piece in his mouth. The flavor was exquisite. He nodded and quickly grabbed a few more pieces, along with some of the huge heads of broccoli and the other types of meat in the spread. He quickly devoured them and reached for his noodles. He started on that and noticed their stare. "What?"

"So…how was it?" Gohan asked.

Sevrin grinned. "It was delicious. I'm ready for the noodles now."

Pan giggled. "I told you it was good!"

Videl nodded and polished off her meal. She looked at Sevrin, watching his jaw as he ate. She noticed something odd about his mouth. He ate like he didn't want to show his teeth. It was almost as if he was trying to conceal something.

 _That's so odd…I wonder why he's eating like that…I wonder if he has false teeth…_

Sevrin could hear that and he smirked, a noodle hanging from his mouth. He slurped the noodle in and looked at her. "It's all delicious." Videl nodded and looked to Gohan. She smiled and shook her head at her husband. He had already cleared seven plates of food and four bowls of rice and three bowls of noodles. _I wish I had his metabolism. We've been married for ten years and I still don't know where he puts it all._ Sevrin suppressed a snicker and looked to the desserts that were left. One of them looked like a tiramisu. He hadn't one of them in a long time. He looked again and found chocolate chip brioche bread on the side as well. They both looked fresh. He decided to spoil himself and go for a slice or two of both. He used the serving knife that leaned against the plate and cut his slices. He brought them to his plate and started to use the chopsticks on it. He looked to the meat juice that still dripped off and reached for the napkin at his left. He wiped them off thoroughly and went at the tiramisu. It was just as he remembered from back in Morrigan. It was done perfectly. He devoured it quickly and went to the brioche. The brioche was rich and buttery, and the chocolate chips contrasted the butter perfectly. He finished that off and looked around the table.

The food was nearly gone, and everyone had a pile of dishes at their side. Sevrin rubbed his belly. "That was outstanding. I haven't eaten that well in a long time. Thank you again for inviting me." Videl and Pan nodded, but Gohan and Hercule looked at him.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you don't eat much do you?"

Sevrin chuckled. "No. I've always been a light eater. Plus, I don't have anywhere to put all that food. You must have three stomachs."

Gohan also chuckled. "Sometimes it feels like I do. But I'm full tonight."

Sevrin cast a curious eye to Videl. She had a glow about her. He'd only seen a glow or aura around people a few times in his life; Jillie, his son Adrian, and his old friend Claire. Videl's aura seemed almost divine, interesting considering the violence she was capable of. He wanted to stare more, but he didn't want make either of them uncomfortable.

Pan looked at him. "Roland?"

Sevrin turned to her. "Yes, Pan?"

Pan looked around nervously. "How old is your son?"

Hercule and Gohan stared at him. "Son?"

Sevrin nodded. "Yes. My son's name is Adrian. I named him after a very famous king in my city. You wouldn't believe me if I told you how old he is."

Pan looked him over. "How old is he?"

Sevrin grinned. "He's twenty five." They all stared at him.

Videl looked at him, her eyes wide with shock. "You have a twenty five year old son?" Sevrin nodded. Videl shook her head. "How old are you?"

Sevrin grinned. "I'm 45," he said.

Gohan looked him over. "You're not 45…"

Sevrin nodded. "I'm afraid I am."

Videl looked at him, her eyes full of disbelief. "You look like in your late twenties…"

Sevrin laughed. "My dear, you flatter me beyond words."

Videl looked down, slightly embarrassed.

Pan's eyes went wide. "Your son is 25? And you named him after a king?" Sevrin nodded. "That's so cool! I'm surprised Uncle Vegeta didn't do that with Trunks or Bulla!"

Videl cut her eyes at her and she stopped. Sevrin was surprised. "Who is Vegeta?"

Gohan cleared his throat. "He's an old family friend..er…rival."

Sevrin cocked his head. "Rival?"

Gohan nodded. "He and my father have been rivals for years, but deep down he cares about my dad. Vegeta cares about all of us."

Videl laughed. "Don't let him hear you say that!"

Gohan laughed and rubbed his head. "Woops…I forgot; he's still a 'cold bastard at heart'."

Sevrin laughed also, for the information flowed more freely than he'd ever hoped for. He looked at Pan. "To answer your question, Pan. I'm sure he didn't name them after a king or queen because he wanted them to have their own names. There were times, god bless him, when Adrian would come to me and ask why I'd named him after a famous king. He said that the expectations were a little overwhelming at times." Pan nodded and looked back to her plate. Sevrin noticed disappointment in her eyes. He smiled. "I'm also sure that your parents didn't name you after your grandfather because _Hercula_ wouldn't suit you."

Pan looked up. "Hercula? Ewww! That sounds horrible! I like my name much better!" She turned to her father. "You never considered that did you dad?"

Gohan saw the glint in Sevrin's eyes and chuckled. "No. _Herculitta_ was my original idea."

Pan pointed at him. "I'm so glad you didn't, Dad! That sounds sooooo bad!"

After an awkward moment of silence they all started laughing. Sevrin could hear Videl's thoughts. _I'm so glad he did that…I thought for sure she was disappointed with her name…I hope she's not disappointed with us…_ Sevrin looked back at them. "I'm afraid it's getting late, and I must get going. I must find a house or apartment for rent."

Videl looked at him. "You don't have a place yet?"

Sevrin shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he said, "But I saw an abandoned place on the other side of town. I'm sure, if there's no one there of course, that I could get it."

Hercule nodded. "I know the place you mean. I'm friends with the guy who's selling it."

Sevrin looked on with interest. "Oh? Do you know how much he wants for it?"

Hercule shrugged. "Eh…last time I checked he wanted three thousand zenni for it…" Sevrin nodded. Hercule crossed his muscular arms. "Seems a little high for that little place…"

Sevrin raised an eyebrow. "I'm quite happy with that price. I have five thousand; I can buy it, and make it quite homey."

Pan's eyes lit up. "Yay! Once you get your place can I come over and learn those counters?!"

Something about Pan made Sevrin's heart melt a little. He smiled. "If your parents don't mind, of course, but call me first. I'm an absolute mess first thing in the morning."

Pan nodded and looked to her parents once more. "Please?"

Videl nodded. "Okay, sweetie," she said, "You can go over there. But let him have a few days to get settled in first! You don't want to jump him as soon as he wakes up!"

Pan nodded. "Okay! We'll video call you!" They all stood up at the same time. Sevrin pushed in his chair and looked to Hercule.

Sevrin bowed. "Sir, you've been a most gracious host. It's been such a pleasure having dinner with you."

Hercule returned the bow. "Thank you for coming."

Sevrin looked to Gohan and also bowed. "Thank you for the match."

Gohan returned the bow. "Thank you."

Sevrin looked to Videl, who seemed delicate as she picked up some of the plates. He smiled and reached for his and Pan's plates. He handed them to her. "Thank you for inviting me, my dear. It truly was a pleasure."

Videl almost flushed again. "Thank you for saving me. And thank you for saving Pan."

Sevrin nodded. "She's got talent. Don't let that go to waste."

Videl grinned. "Oh don't worry, we won't."

Pan walked up to Sevrin. "Bye Roland!" She extended her hand.

Sevrin leaned over and shook her hand. "Keep practicing, Pan. I want you in top form when you come to see me."

Pan nodded and shook his hand quickly. "I will!"

Sevrin looked back to Hercule, who wore a proud smile on his face. Sevrin looked to Pan once more, for the first time reading her mind. He found something slightly disturbing. She'd thrown a martial art's tournament because she didn't want her grandfather's popularity. He leaned down. "Pan, I want you to know something."

Pan looked at him. "Yes?"

Sevrin smiled. "The next time you fight in a tournament. I want you to fight for yourself, not for a title. Okay?"

Pan looked at him blankly. "What?"

Sevrin put his hand on her shoulder. "You can defeat anyone you set your mind too. Remember this; fight first for yourself. If you fight for a title or money you're fighting for the wrong reasons." He looked up at Hercule, who wore a look of pure shock. "Your grandfather fought for himself. He wanted to be the best. And that's why he's undefeated. Do you understand?"

Pan nodded and smiled. "I understand, Roland."

Sevrin patted her shoulder. "Good girl, I knew you would." Sevrin looked back to Hercule; he finally relaxed. Videl got up and led Sevrin out.

They were in the doorway when Videl looked at him. "Roland…"

Sevrin looked at her. "Yes?"

Videl couldn't help but smile. "Thank you for giving her that pep talk. We've been trying to convince her to do the tournament for a while now…she keeps putting it off…"

Sevrin nodded. "I'd like to give the same advice to you, my dear. You fight for yourself and your family. Not for money or anything else…" He frowned. "I grew complacent and stopped fighting all together…"

Videl looked at him, the pain creasing his face made her wince. "Roland?"

He shook it off. "Forget I mentioned it," he said, "I hope I can catch the realtor before he calls it a night."

Videl nodded. "He's probably at home. He lives around the corner. He might be out for a walk too. His name is Zugo."

Sevrin nodded. "Thank you, Videl." She nodded and he slipped away into the night. Videl had hoped he would find a place. She wanted to see him settle down. She wanted to see him train with Pan. More importantly, and selfishly, she wanted to see him again too. There was something about him she found mesmerizing. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about him captivated her. _I've never seen a stranger come out and just take on Gohan like that…I could tell both of them were holding back, I know Gohan better that…but Roland seems so…mysterious…I wonder what he's really capable of…_


	11. Chapter 11 Son of Sevrin

Sevrin flew back to the capsule building. He longed for a place to rest, especially after such an exquisite meal. Seeing Videl and Pan together made him ache for his son. He missed him so. He stopped midflight and hung in the night air. He thought about his boy.

 _Oh Adi…I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have left you there…I should have brought you with me…we'd be here now…taking over this place together, as father and son…I hope you're doing alright there…I know you'll finish off this mysterious MP for me. I know your thirst for vengeance is as hard to quench as my own…_

Adrian

Son of Sevrin

Adrian awoke from his day sleep. He rose to see the night as crystal clear as it ever was. He rolled out of bed and stretched. He peered through the darkness of his room and saw his reflection in the mirror. He smiled. _Ah, even in total darkness my eyes don't fail me. Father was right. We only get better as we age._ Adrian walked to the far side of the wall, flicking the light switch with his index finger.

The light bounced off the priceless gold goblets and statues that adorned the shelves lining his room. He looked to his bed, which still had his indentation in it. He raised one of his finely formed eyebrows and walked over to it. He smoothed it out and looked back to the mirror.

His mass of curly, almost platinum blonde hair fell to the middle of his neck. He gave it a quick throw back and smiled. He was the spitting image of his father. His pore less complexion, chiseled jaw line, and impressive physique had him mistaken with his father on several occasions. The only difference of course, was his blue eyes. He had his mother, Jillie's eyes. He quickly thought back to his childhood. He was so grateful that Sevrin and Jillie adopted him. They saved him from that horrible orphanage he tried so desperately to escape. He shook the thought away and looked back to the mirror. _Mmm, always perfect. Being immortal does have its perks._ He looked to the night sky and smiled. _It has its faults too…Dad swears that since I've had so much of his and mom's blood that I can walk in daylight but I don't trust it. I'm nowhere near the age of ascension. I'm only forty…well, in mortal years. I'm forever twenty five…but I can't cheat the system. Dad was always an optimist._ Adrian looked to the tall, oak cabinet that stood between the door and the antique lamp that provided his light. He smiled as he saw the picture of him, his mother Jillie, and Sevrin. They were a beautiful family, he longed to have it back again. But he knew that he would have to wait for such a glorious day. The seriousness of his day came to him as a masculine voice came from the door.

"Adrian, its Orion."

Adrian nodded and straightened himself. "Come in, my lord."

A tall man of considerable build and long brown hair walked in. He stroked his gote and looked Adrian over. "Are you ready?"

Adrian nodded. "I am. I'm not sure what good it's going to do me, but I'm ready."

Orion frowned. "Your father would have wanted you to take over the club, and the 13. It's your birthright."

Adrian nodded. "Uncle…I mean, my lord…"

Orion smiled and put his hands on Adrian's well- built shoulders. "Go on, we're in private. You can still call me Uncle."

Adrian nodded. "Uncle Orion…I don't know if his contacts will accept me…"

Orion waved it off. "Of course they will! I'll see to that!"

Adrian narrowed his eyes at him. "No, Uncle. That's not what I want. I want them to see me and accept me as a leader in fact, not just because my father started it."

Orion nodded and sighed. "I miss him too," he said, "Where do you think he's gone?"

Adrian cast a glance outside and shrugged. "I'm not sure…but I can assure you he had a damn good reason for leaving. I wouldn't be surprised if he comes back, stronger than ever, with even more things to show us."

Orion nodded and ran his fingers through his long brown hair. He looked Adrain over. "It's been a year…where do you think he is?"

Adrian shrugged. "I don't know…but I know this…he's still out there. I can feel him."

Orion sighed. "Unlike Lewis…he's still in seclusion…have you spoken to him?"

Adrian shook his head. "He's convinced Dad's gone…but he's not. I can feel him. Our bond hasn't been broken. I haven't felt the pain of losing my maker, because Dad is still alive!" Orion nodded and moved towards the door.

"The others are here to address you. You can make your claim for your father's position in the Club and the 13."

Adrian nodded. "I'm ready. The sooner we talk the sooner we can things sorted. We still need to find this MP. I have a hunch on who it is."

Orion nodded. "Good. Now remember, you're addressing not only your friends, but the Kings of new provinces. Remember that. We're setting an example for the others."

Adrian nodded. "I know. Let's go." Orion nodded and opened up the door. An attractive blonde in a dark red dress waited for them. Her navy blue eyes looked the mover.

"King Orion, Adrian, are we ready? The others are getting impatient."

Adrian nodded. "I'm ready. Let's go." They went down the spiraling staircase to the main foyer. A ten foot table with a rich gold table cloth covered the table. Adrian could see his friends among the important people. He saw Argo, formerly his father's protégé. Argo was part of the 13, the infamous group of Assassins that helped kill the Slayers and helped restore balance to the mortal world. His long brown hair was tied back and he wore a smart burgundy suit and pants. He smiled at Adrian, his brown eyes looking confident.

Adrian gave him an acknowledging nod. He looked to another. He too had long brown hair, but he had it free falling. He wore a tuxedo with a smart tie. Adrian gave him a nod. _That's Jones alright, always one for flash. He's such a great friend, and ferocious fighter. He brought certain intensity to the 13._ Adrian turned around and looked to the blonde. He smiled. _Ah, and Claire, the first of us to be trained by my father. She_ 's the most lethal member of the 13. Adrian looked to the others. They all wore matching Navy blue suits and fancy dress shoes. They all wore a scowl. Adrian straightened and walked towards them.

He bowed. "Good evening, esteemed colleagues. It's so good to see you all. I'm honored that you've all agreed to see me tonight."

One of them, a man with short black hair and a well-groomed beard, looked him over. "Cut the crap, Adrian. Why are we here?"

Adrian nodded. "As you know, my father Sevrin was the one who formed The 13, the assassin group that took out the slayers some twenty five years ago. He's been missing for over a year now…but I know that with the rise of the new Slayer Order he would recall The 13 and take out the new Slayers. As his son, I know how he thinks. I'm certain he'd want us to pull together. We could even double the size of our group. Imagine it, a 13 in each of our kingdoms. We would have a permanent presence among mortals, and we could keep the balance."

The bearded man shook his head. "Adrian…your enthusiasm is admirable. I've seen your father in action, he was impressive. But he's not here. We don't know if he's alive or not. Let's face it, he lost it when your mother died."

Adrian narrowed his eyes at him. "He did what anyone of you would do."

The bearded man smiled. "I would have sought vengeance too, but I wouldn't have wiped out six blood lines. His…brand of justice shed the light on us even more than before."

Another nodded. He had long, curly red hair that tumbled over his shoulders. He nodded. "I concur, Adrian. Our relations with mortals are tenacious at best. The slayers are amassing support once again. These are no ordinary soldiers. They're able to keep up with some of our best men. I've lost dozens of my best soldiers. They had families, Adrian, families that want justice."

Adrian nodded and looked to King Orion. Orion smiled. "Fellow Kings, I understand your misgivings. I, along with Sevrin, formed The 13. I know the training techniques that Sevrin employed. We can band together and train. We can amass an army of our own."

The bearded man pointed at him. "We're not prepared for another war and you know it!"

Orion bared his fangs at him. "I know that! I'm not proposing a war! I'm proposing that we take out our enemies before they get even more support! Last time I checked you hid behind us while we did the dirty work!"

The other two bared their fangs at him. Adrian jumped between them.

"Gentleman, please." He took a deep breath. "I'm proposing that we join forces. Our provinces are big. We have Morrigan's main province. You two have Bariah and Whitehall. We make up most of Morrigan. If we join forces we can make a plan that will suit all our needs." They looked at him. Adrian smiled. "Please. All I want is for us to succeed. We don't want, or need your land. We want your support; once this is done you can run your kingdoms as you see fit."

The bearded man nodded. "Your father had a way with words too, Adrian. I think we can come to an arrangement. But we need to think. I've lost most of my soldiers."

The red head nodded. "As have I, but I'm willing to talk more about a plan. We need to outline a plan, make provisions. We need to be prepared. Training alone isn't enough. We need to infiltrate them."

Orion nodded. "At last we see eye to eye on something. Together, my kings, we can not only train our men and women, but we can send our best in to infiltrate their ranks and get valuable intel. We need to put the mistakes of the past behind us and start looking to the successes of the future."

They nodded and looked to the table. Adrian clapped his hands. "Bring some wine for our guests."

A crew of waiters came out. Each brought a glass for the table. Orion, the three kings, and Adrian sat on the left side of the table, and Claire, Argo, and Jones sat on the other. The glasses were set down and they all reached for one. Argo cleared his throat. "I propose a toast," he started, "To the Four Kingdoms of Morrigan! May we join forces and take out our enemies. And to my father, whom I know is out there still."

They all raised their glasses. "To our kingdoms. And to your father." They all took a sip and smiled. Adrian smiled the widest. _Progress…at least we're all at the table…Dad, I hope you get here soon…_


	12. Chapter 12 Fresh Start

Sevrin flew to the capsule house where he started. He touched down and cut through the night with his preternatural eyes. He found the door ajar, and a short man walking out of it. He walked up to the man. "Excuse me."

The man jumped up, and spun around. Sevrin frowned. "I apologize; I didn't mean to startle you."

The man nodded. "It's alright," he said, looking back to the door.

Sevrin noticed his eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

The man nodded. "I thought I locked this door this morning…I must not have…" Sevrin made a brief scan of his mind and found him to be the Realtor friend of Hercule.

Sevrin smiled. "I've heard that this house is for sale, is that true?"

The man nodded. "It is indeed. I'm Zugo."

Sevrin nodded. "Ah, yes. Aren't you a friend of Hercule?"

Zugo smiled. "Yes I am," he said. He took a closer at him. "Oh! You're the stranger I saw on TV!"

Sevrin nodded. "Yes sir," he said, "I couldn't allow Videl to face those men alone."

Zugo shook his hand. "It's a pleasure sir. If I could I'd give you this house! But the world runs on Zenni I'm afraid."

Sevrin nodded. "How much is this house going for?"

Zugo smiled. "Three Thousand Zeni. But, since you did save Videl and helped our city I think I can give you a discount. Two thousdand Zenni."

Sevrin nodded. "That sounds like a bargain. I have that in cash, if you can take it."

Zugo nodded. "Good. We can work up the paperwork in the morning."

Sevrin nodded. "That sounds good to me." Zugo pocketed the money and fished the key out of his pocket.

"Here you are," he said, "What time tomorrow morning?"

Sevrin mulled it over. "How about Ten?"

Zugo pulled out his phone and marked it down. "Good, I'll bring the paperwork in the morning. Have a good night."

Sevrin nodded. "And you the same."

Zugo nodded and moved down the street to his home. Sevrin walked into his new home. He closed the door and cracked his neck. His thought went to Gohan. _I know he was holding back, but so was I. He's a good fighter, but he's not great. There was still hesitation in his eyes, almost like he was too afraid to fight. I wonder how long it's been since he's been in combat. He still seems timid._

Sevrin shook his head. He looked around at the empty walls and frowned. _This place is empty…I need to make this place more like home._ He ran the memories through his head. He focused on Cell's memories and found the creation of the Cell Games Arena. He was amazed that Cell was able to create something out of nothing. He could see that Cell just focused his 'Perfect' mind on the task at hand and the arena was made. He ran his hands through his hair and focused. "Okay Sevrin…think…Focus…"

He closed his eyes and focused on his smart phone with all his music and pictures of his family. The phone appeared in his hands and he smiled. He turned it on and was elated to find all the pictures and music was still on there. He found the picture of his son, Adrian. He smiled. _You're a chip off the old block, Adrian._ He scrolled through the photos and found his Jillie. He ran his finger over the photo, a smile still ruling his face. He looked to the walls and raised an eyebrow. _How about that portrait of her?_ He closed his eyes once more and focused on the portrait. He strained his memory to make sure each detail was right. He opened his eyes and found the massive four foot portrait on the wall, in the solid gold frame. He admired the portrait. The artist, whose name he couldn't recall, captured her perfectly. Jillie wore her favorite black evening gown, and her shoulder length chest nut brown hair seemed light against the black dress. She wore a black corset under her dress, showing her already perfect bust in even clearer profile. The complexion was flawless, and it seemed more like a photo than a painted portrait. He looked into Jillie's eyes and smiled. The artist got the eyes right, capturing the contrasting blues in her eyes. He was elated. He focused on the regular photos of him, Jillie and Adrian. They too appeared all around him and he took particular care in hanging them up. He saw the ones with all three of them and smiled. There they were, a family united. He could see the warm smile on all three of their faces and they were happy. He smiled and thought about his wine rack. The intricate solid wood rack, fancy wine bottles, and solid crystal wine glasses appeared to his side. He pulled out a bottle of random. He found it to be a bottle of claret. He smiled.

He scrutinized the walls once more; they were finally to his liking. He went through the phone, finding some videos of Adrian's band, Mad Hadder. Adrian was a multi-talented musician, though he would deny such claims. Adrian's strongest were stringed instruments and his ability to sing perfectly. He found his band doing a cover of an artist he liked; Vanden Plas. Adrian sang and played flawlessly as he always had, and a knock came on the door. He paused the video and went to the door.

Opening the door he found it to be Marci, the news reporter from before. She wore the same clothes, but wore a different color lipstick. She smiled at him. "Hello stranger," she said, "Fancy meeting you here." Sevrin smiled, for his creations took a great deal out of him, and his hunger bellowed from his gut to his ears. He needed to feed. He let her in.

"Please come in," he said. She walked in and saw the large portrait of Jillie. Sevrin could see a pang of jealousy on her face as she looked at it.

She flashed Sevrin a smile. "She's beautiful," she said, "Who is she?"

Sevrin frowned. "My wife," he began, "She was taken from me some time ago."

Marci frowned. "I'm so sorry," she said, "What happened?"

Sevrin offered her a seat and she took it. "The details are rather gruesome, I wouldn't…"

She nodded. "Gotcha."

Her eyes fell to a photo of Adrian. He had Sevrin's incredible physique, but had a charming smile that wooed women of all ages. Sevrin caught her staring at it. "Ooooh," she said, picking up the photo. "He's handsome. He looks just like you. Is he your younger brother?"

Sevrin suppressed a smile. "No. That's my son, Adrian." Her eyes went wide as she looked back at the photo.

"That's your son?!" she exclaimed. He nodded. She narrowed her eyes at him. "No, stop. This is your son? For real?" Again, Sevrin nodded.

She stared at him. "Wow…you have good genes in your family. You and your wife raised a handsome man."

Sevrin smiled, his eyes tracing her figure. Ultimately his eyes fell to her throat, the veins more defined than before. The hunger was getting worse. His smile remained. "Thank you. So, what can I do for you?"

She shrugged. "I didn't get to ask the questions I wanted to ask you earlier, so I braved the night streets to see if I could find you."

Sevrin admired her tenacity. "Very tenacious of you," he started, "Well, here I am."

She got ready to pull out her recorder. He shook his head. "No recorder?" she asked.

"No," he said, "I'd rather not be on TV any more than I have been. I've never liked the limelight. My son, however, would love it."

She nodded. "Okay," she said, putting it back into her purse. As she put the recorder in her purse she switched it on. She looked at him and smiled. "So, I'll just ask you the questions and try to commit them to memory as best I can." Sevrin nodded. "So, when did you come into town?"

Sevrin mulled it over. "I arrived just before Videl went to take care of those petty thieves."

She seemed surprised. "Really? So…you haven't had time to really see the town?" He nodded. "I see…I'm just surprised to hear that. Your timing is impeccable."

Sevrin nodded. "I thought so too." He looked to his wine rack. "I'm so sorry, I've been a rude host. Would you like some wine?" She nodded. He smiled and reached down for the glasses. He pulled them up and opened up the wine, giving each glass a generous portion. She smiled as he handed her the glass. He raised his glass. "Here's to a Fresh Start!"

She giggled and raised her glass. "Here's to a Fresh Start!" They took sips at the same time. Marci took a longer sip than he did. "mmm, this is really good."

Sevrin nodded. "Back home I have one of the best wine collections in town."

She set her drink down and raised an eyebrow. "And where is your home?"

Sevrin shrugged. "I hail from Morrigan."

She nodded, but she seemed confused. "I'm not familiar with that…"

He tried not to smile. "I'm not surprised, but if I'm entirely honest, I've never heard of this place before today. I was on my way out of Morrigan when I…heard about this place. I took the path less traveled and here I am!"

Marci nodded, but she didn't believe him. There was something otherworldly about him that made her suspicious but it also enticed her at the same time. "Come on," she pressed, "Where do you really come from?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what more to tell you, love. I'm from Morrigan. It's a small little town in England. England is the country I'm from."

She stared blankly at him. "England? Such an odd name…I've never heard of it…" Sevrin nodded. She looked him over. "What can you tell me about England?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, there's so much, but I'm going to give you the basics. We've been around for a long time. We have a Queen and a Parliament. We also have a Prime Minister." She nodded. "We also have a bad gang problem…this gang was responsible for my wife's murder." Marci nodded and sipped her wine. Sevrin kept going. "We were also involved in two World Wars."

Marci stared at him. "World Wars? Now I know you're putting me on."

Sevrin's expression turned grave. "Millions of people were killed in those wars, and they were fought for frivolous reasons." Marci saw the seriousness in his eyes. She knew he was sincere.

"I'm sorry…" she said, "I…didn't mean to insult you…"

Sevrin sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, "It's just…I think about how many young people died for no reason. It sickens me." She nodded and took another sip of her wine.

She looked at him. "I just realized, I don't have your name."

Sevrin smiled. "My name is Roland."

She smiled. "That's such a unique name." She leaned in, bringing her purse up with her. Despite the wine, she still wanted to record him. She was confident that he didn't know about her hidden recorder. Sevrin could only smile, for he knew. He'd seen the old moving the recorder trick before. He leaned in.

"Can I ask you a question, Marci?" Her lips curled into a sexy smirk and nodded. "What do you really want to know?"

She stared at him. "I…"

Sevrin ran his hand over her cheek and she flushed. "Go on," he cooed, "Tell me why you're really here."

Marci's face was red. "I..want to know what happened at Hercule's house…"

Sevrin cocked his head in surprise. "You followed us? Clever girl."

She nodded. "I saw you fly with her…I knew you weren't an average Joe…"

Sevirn nodded and looked to the purse. "How is your battery doing?"

"Its fine…" she started. She put her hands to her mouth. "You knew?"

Sevrin nodded. "I think it's time I give you the whole story, love." She leaned back. "My name is Sevrin. I am a vampire from another realm. The wars I mentioned happened, but they happened on my Earth. How I was able to cross over here I'm still not sure, but I'm here to make this Earth a haven for my kind."

She giggled. "Vampire? Show me your fangs then!"

Sevrin bared his fangs at her and she skid back in shock. "…you really are…"

Sevrin nodded. "You're a bright girl," he said, "In fact, you're one of the brightest I've seen in the one thousand years. You're young, attractive, and full of ambition. You'll be going places, I can promise you that, but you won't propel your career with what you've learned to day."

She sobered up quick, and rose from her chair. "I'm sorry I bothered you, I think I should go…"

Sevrin used his mental powers to keep her in place. She fought against it. "Let me go!"

Sevrin shook his head. "That's not possible I'm afraid. You see. Creating all these mementos has taken a great deal out of me. I need to feed." She shook her head. Sevrin looked her over. "Look into my eyes, Marci." Marci obeyed and became lost in his eyes. "Good. Now, you know me only as Roland, and I've just moved here. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "From this moment on you're going to be my donor. When I need blood I will call for you or visit you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Sevrin bared his fangs. "Now, pull your hair back." She obeyed. He walked over to her and smiled. "Rise." She stood up to face him. She was a few inches shorter than him, even in her heels. He embraced her and sank his fangs into her throat. A small whimper escaped her lips as he drained her. She offered no resistance. Sevrin could see her life through her blood. He could also see her plan. She wanted to expose Videl as one of one part of the Great Saiyaman duo, and wanted to get something juicy on their having dinner. She wanted to shame Videl, for she was jealous. Sevrin could feel her get limper in his arms, he had to be careful, he didn't want to kill her. He set her down on the love seat and quickly healed the welts on her neck. She was asleep. He leaned back and let the blood rush through his system.

All in all, she was strong. Her blood gave him a slight boost. He grinned and sat back at the table. He sipped his wine and pushed the play button on his phone again. He continued the video of his son. Adrian finished the song with his usual polish. He looked at the time on his phone. 9:00 pm. He rummaged through the phone once more and found another video, but this one, was one he'd thought he deleted. It was Adrian again, but it was Adrian fighting off a band of slayers. Adrian was formidable, in his own right, but Sevrin didn't like to see his boy get ganged up on. Adrian melted between them, making sure they couldn't touch him. He trained Adrian right. He reappeared from nothing and took each of them out with three hits. Sevrin smiled. _Ah yes, my shadow strike. He is my best student._ Sevrin looked to the time once more. He was shocked to see ten minutes had passed. He looked to Marci. She was still on the couch. He decided to rouse her, for he needed his rest as well. He walked over to her, but he stopped and looked at her purse. He smiled and reached into it, grabbed the recorder, and erased the parts about him being a vampire and his bit of history. He played it back. It all sounded good: just a stranger passing through.

He picked up her purse and stuck the recorder back inside. He gently nudged her. "Marci," he cooed, "Marci."

She woke with a start. "Huh? Roland?" He nodded. She got up, swinging her legs off the couch. "What happened? I remember drinking wine and…that's all I can remember…"

Sevrin put his hand on hers. "You drank a little too much, my dear. You were starting to fall out of the chair, so I brought you here to the couch."

She nodded. "Oh yea…" she said, yawning. "I'm so tired…"

Sevrin nodded and helped her up. "Come on," he said, "Let's say I take you home." She nodded and he led her out the door.

Much to his surprise, a hard snow befell Hercule City. He slipped back inside and grabbed one of his old jackets. He draped it over her shoulders and he took her back to her apartment. Once there he led her to the door. She grabbed her keys and fiddled with them. Sevrin smiled. "Have a good night, Marci."

She smiled. "I will. Thank you, Roland." He nodded and started to go. "Roland…" she started. He turned to her. "Thank you for not…taking advantage of me…"

He walked back up to her, took her hand, and gently kissed her knuckles. "You're welcome," he said. She blushed and went back inside.

Sevrin dashed back to his capsule home and closed the door. He looked at the pictures around him and felt at home. He ventured further into the capsule home and found the bedroom. He looked around: to his surprise…the furnishings he had from his home were all in place. He thought back to the initial conjuring of the items; he didn't think his powers had grown that much. He slipped off his shoes, peeled off his muscle shirt and dress pants, and plopped down on the bed. He closed his eyes and felt his body relax. He ran over the events of Marci's life through his mind, watching her blossom from a rebellious girl to an ambitious young woman. All in all, he liked her. Her ambition did put him off, but he liked strong women, and she was strong. He stopped the memory and allowed himself to drift to sleep, for the power nap he had earlier that day was hardly adequate.


	13. Chapter 13 Enemy

Goku scoured New Namek, trying to find more information on Sevrin and his demonic power. It had been some time since he'd been so unnerved and excited. He went back to Zolan, whose wounds had healed fully. He smiled at that. "I'm glad you're better.'

Zolan nodded. "Thank you," he said, "You're concern honors me."

Goku smiled. "Zolan…listen…I don't do this often…but I need more information…do you mind if I read your thoughts real quick?"

Zolan nodded. "Go ahead," he said, "If it will help you track that monster, I'm all for it."

Goku focused on Zolan's thoughts and witnessed the fight in perfect clarity. He watched as Sevrin went from his normal form of blonde hair and pale skin into a hideous gray creature with black eyes and black veins. Goku could feel the power, it was truly intense. Goku noticed something similar about Sevrin. Sevrin indeed had Cell's power, but he noticed Vegeta's over all intensity…it made sense, Cell had Vegeta and the other's cells, even his own…but how could someone appear and just take all that power and meld it so easily? In all his years Goku had never seen anything like it. He stopped watching the battle and he focused back on Zolan. "Thank you. His power is remarkable…you did well to face him alone."

Zolan grinned. "Coming from you that's one of the highest compliments ever paid to me."

Goku looked to Moori, who still seemed unnerved. He walked over to him. "I'll find him," he said, "But I don't want to rush into battle with him. If he's that strong now, he's only going to get stronger. I want to train first."

Moori nodded. "I know you want to be prepared, but I fear if he's left unchecked his power will grow even further…I think you should find him soon."

Goku nodded. "Of course…" Goku couldn't get over the doubt that clouded his mind. _I'm excited for this challenge…but this stranger is so strong…he beat Cell and Freiza with ease…he escaped HFIL…I can't feel his ki…could he be on Earth already? He sounded like he was close…I have to get to Vegeta…but he won't believe that…If I give them a look at Sevrin they'll know who to look out for…but if he disguises himself…what are they going to do? I have to get back to Earth…_ He looked next to Moori and found Supreme Kai, who still wore a worried expression. "I agree with Moori," he said, "The sooner we find him the better."

Goku nodded and walked to Supreme Kai. "I'm ready to go back to Earth when you are."

Supreme Kai nodded. "Very well." They vanished, leaving Moori to wonder about the fate of the one who attacked his people.

Rivals

Goku arrived at the Capsule Corp. Building. He looked for the training sphere that Vegeta always stayed in. He opened his senses and found Vegeta to be training, as usual. He walked in. "Vegeta!" he shouted.

Vegeta was in his Super Sayian form and dodging a series of blasts from battle robots. He used a ki shield to destroy them. He cast an angry eye to Goku. "This had better be good Kakarot!" he flew down to him. "what is it?"

"We have a problem," Supreme Kai said.

Vegeta looked him over. "You've always got a problem," he said, "I meant Kakarot."

Goku rolled his eyes. "Geez, you don't have to be so rude. Show him so respect…"

"I'm busy Kakarot…"

Goku nodded. "Alright, alright. A powerful fighter has defeated Cell and Freiza in Otherwold and took their power."

Vegeta's eyes widened with interest. "Oh really? Who is this fighter?"

Goku could only smile, the warrior in Vegeta never turned off. "His name is Sevrin, and if you'll allow me, I'll project what he looks like to you."

Vegeta shook his head. "Oh, no. I don't want you anywhere near my mind! You're soft ideas would weaken me permantly!"

Goku sighed. "Come on Vegeta," he said, "Please? You may even see a weakness in me…"

Vegeta looked him over. "Get it over with."

Goku brightened. "I'll make it quick." He project the fight of Sevrin and Zolan to Vegeta and Vegeta smiled.

"Well, well…I like his form…he's got speed too…"

Goku stared at him. "Vegeta...this isn't a sparring match…"

Vegeta's usual arrogance took over. "Just because Cell, Frezia and some weak Namekian couldn't beat him doesn't mean I can't!"

Supreme Kai looked him over. "He also defeated Pikkon…"

Vegeta looked him over. "Really? That is impressive…"

Goku nodded. "See Vegeta? He's strong! I want you to know what he looks like incase he come back! I want to talk to King Yemma and see what else I can find out…I just wanted to keep you in the loop."

Vegeta nodded. "Good. I'll keep an eye out. If he comes here I'll kill him and prove that I'm better than all of you! Now leave me! I'm going to train even harder to kill him quickly!"

He flew back and barked for more battle robots to attend him. A small troop appeared out of the walls. Goku motioned for Supreme Kai to follow and he did.

"Goku," he said, "Aren't you going to tell Piccolo and the others?"

"No…" he said, "Not yet. I want to make sure he's not here first…I mean…it may be a trick…I don't know if he's even coming to Earth…"

Supreme Kai nodded. "I understand. You want to speak to King Yemma?"

Goku nodded. "And Pikkon, Pikkon sounds like he almost beat him…if I can follow his steps I can beat him too."

Supreme Kai nodded. "Sensible. Ready?"

Goku nodded. "Let's go."

In a flash they were at King Yemma's throne. King Yemma smiled as he saw Goku. "Ah, just the man I wanted to see."

Goku smiled and bowed. "It's good to see you too," he said. "King Yemma."

King Yemma called Pikkon in and he walked in. Pikkon looked Goku over and gave a small smirk. "Goku."

Goku nodded. "Pikkon."

King Yemma looked them both over. "I trust you know the situation?"

Goku nodded. "Supreme Kai told me. Sevrin has to be stopped."

Pikkon nodded. "He's strong…and crafty."

Goku looked to Pikkon. Pikkon was one of his most difficult opponents by far, and for someone to give him trouble like that was unnerving. "What can you tell me about Sevrin?"

Pikkon shrugged. "All I can tell you is that he didn't have full control of the power he took from Cell and Freiza. He was strong, and fast, but his lack of knowledge made him easy to counter."

Goku nodded. "How did he defeat you?"

Pikkon narrowed his eyes at him. "He didn't defeat me, he escaped me. Actually…he used the same move you used against me in our battle during the Otherworld Tournament."

Goku staggered back. "What?"

Pikkon nodded. "Yes…I fell for it twice…"

Goku shook his head in shock. "He used my move?"

Pikkon looked at Goku. "He used it as easily as you did. Whatever he took from Cell he took from you too. Cell is comprised of you and the others…right?"

Goku bowed his head. "Yes…I didn't think he could use my moves so easily…not to mention Cell's…"

Pikkon nodded. "I'd appreciate if you trained with me. I'd like to be prepared if he comes back again."

Goku almost said no…but he knew he had to train…and if he could learn something from Pikkon, it would be a win, win."

Goku nodded. "I'll train with you. Supreme Kai, could you train with us too? I'm sure you'd like to be prepared too."

Supreme Kai nodded and they all vanished to the old Tournament grounds.

Pikkon powered up, followed by Goku, who was then followed by Supreme Kai. Pikkon led the charge on Goku, who countered with ease. Goku deflected Pikkon's attack and met the Supreme Kai's blows with mild difficulty. He'd forgotten that The Supreme Kai's powers were almost equal to his SS2. He back flipped and fired a barrage of blasts at the pair.

The Supreme Kai raised his hands and used his Shockwave to send the blasts in others directions. Pikkon gave him some hard blows, but he vanished and hit him with a combo of his own, sending him into Goku.

Goku used his instant transmission to avoid Pikkon and appeared behind The Supreme Kai. He hit him with an elbow to the back of the neck and sent him flying forward. He charged at him and fired another barrage of blasts. Each blast hit the Kai with devastating force, sending him crashing to the ground. Goku flew down to help him up when Pikkon met him with a vicious kick, sending him across the arena.

Pikkon followed Goku and continued the assault. Goku blocked the blows and cartwheeled out of the way. He landed on his feet and used some of his ki power to send him back a few feet. He made a rushed version of his Kamehameha wave and shot it at him. Pikkon smiled and grabbed the rushed blast and threw it to the left. Little did Pikkon realize that Goku followed the blast and hit him with a hard punch to the face, sending him dazed and confused to the ground. Goku was about to help him up when he felt a presence behind him. He turned and the Supreme Kai hit him with a vicious combo and pummeled him into ground. Goku blocked what he could, but the Kai's blows were strong and well executed. He back flipped away from him and ceased his attack. "We all have lots of work to do…our current power is not enough…"

Goku nodded. "Our reaction times are too slow…"

Pikkon could only agree. "I agree. I must meditate on the events of the day…I invite you to do the same. It may guide us to a solution."

Goku thought back to Vegeta. _…is he really strong enough to stop him if he does try to attack Earth? I can't return to Earth until I'm ready…but what if Vegeta can't do it? I'll have too…_ Goku cursed the doubt that flowed around him and joined Pikkon in mediation.


End file.
